My Escape
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls have a terrible life, with getting picked on in school and ignored at home can the boys help them escape from their terrible parents and help them over their shyness? Read to find out! Reds blues and greens! I swear the story is better than it sounds!
1. Our lives

Blossom taps the end of the pencil against her lower lip. Trying to decide what to write her essay about. It has to be a short story, one of her favorite things to write. She loves the imagination behind it, and she's sure that Bubbles loves them even more. Buttercup on the other hand hates any kind of homework given by any kind of teacher. Including english.

Her thoughs are disrupted by a crashing sound coming from the kitchen, followed by the loud voices of her mother and father yelling at each other. They do this a lot lately. Fight that is. It makes Blossom so angry.

Ever since she was little her mother and father hated each other, but they couldn't see it as well as other could. As time passed though, their hate grew stronger and they started fighting more and more.

Blossom is now 15 and glad she only has 3 more years until she can leave, her sisters too of course since they are triplets.

All three of the girls had a way to escape their parents every once and a while. For Blossom it was her band practice and band meetings. She walked everyday and it took her a while to get from her house to school, but it was worth it just to get out of the house.

Buttercup, of course, has soccor practice. Every wednesday and friday she gets to leave for almost 6 hours. From 5:00-10:30 p.m.

Then there's Bubbles. Bubbles has play practice. She signes up for every play the school ever has had and she will sign up for any play the school ever will have before she graduates. Play practice is always on wednesday from 3:00-5:00 and thursday from 3:00-5:00 always in the afternoon of course, who would be up if it were that early in the morning?

The sound of her door being opened slowly brings Blossom from her dazed thinking. She turns swiftly to see Bubbles standing there with tears in her eyes. She was always the more gentle of the three sisters. Her emotions ran deep and her heart was surely three sizes larger than thr grinches at the end of the movie.

"Blossom" She says, her voice cracked "They're fighting again." She walks into the room and walks quickly to blossom's desk, just as another loud crash is heard from somewhere in the livingroom or kitchen.

"I know." Blossom says grabbing Bubble's hand in an atempt to calme her down. Then a thought pops into her mind. "Go get Buttercup and we'll go to the river for a while till they cool down a little, okay?"

This makes Bubbles smile before nodding and running off to fetch her sister. Bubbles loves the river. Blossom does too, and buttercup would never admit it, but she likes it just as much as her sisters do.

Meanwhile in the Jojo resedence Brick Jojo sits over his desk, worrying over the same topic that once troubled Blossom. What to write about?

There was always a sad story, but Brick didn't like those much, or there was a happy story, but those always made Brick sick to his stomach. Maybe a scary story though. That could work. He could easily write it too. It wouldn't take much time.

The Jojo brothers, Brick, butch, and Boomer, live in a large house with their loving father. Their mother passed away last year but none of the love left the house. Their father works a lot so he's never home, but he calls every day at precisely 6:00 p.m to tell the boys he loves them. They're 16 it's not like they need it, but it is comforting to hear their fathers voice on the phone.

Brick turns when he hears a knock at his door. It was his younger brother boomer. Boomer hates to be called younger though because they are triplets, he just came out last.

"Yo Brick" Boomer says, a huge smile coming across his tan face. "I'm going to the river to read, wanna go?"

Boomer loves the river, all three of them do, and none of them would miss the opertunity to relax by the river and take some time away. SO Brick of course nods, but before Boomer walks away he reminds him.  
"don't forget to tell Butch, he'll be ticked if we go withoug him." He says laughing and walking to his book shelf to find anice book to read. He settles on one of his favorites. 'The cronicles of vladamire tod book two ninth grade slays.'

Today he shall relax and do absolutely nothing. Just sit by the river. Maybe tomorrow he can even talk to that cute girl in his english class. Blossom Utonium. She's the ,ost beautiful girl he has ever seen. maybe she'll talk to me too.

Blossom was always the quietest girl in class, next to her sisters of course. They never spoke, and Blossom always had the best grade in class. She'd be a good tutor for Butch. . . Then again Brick wouldn't want his brother anywhere near his crush. Butch is the most woman manipulating person on earth.

Anyway Brick walks down stairs and smiles when he's met by his brothers. "Let's go"

Thanks for reading guys, it took me a while to write this cause I kept getting writers block. I swear I am going to try to update tomorrow. Thanks again for reading. Bye! 3


	2. Interesting Friendships

Blossom and Bubbles both get to the river before Buttercup, who was taking her time and walking slowly through the trees that line the path to the river.

Bubble's eyes were now tear free and shining from happiness at beaing at her favorite spot in the whole world. The river. This river has gotten all of the girls through a lot of their tough times.

"Buttercup! Hurry up!" Bubbles says, giggleing and twirling around at the edge of the river. She sometimes feels like a princes when ever she comes here. Maybe it's something about everything she's been through and now there's just a place with no problems for her to face.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and starts running towards her sisters voice. "I'm here, happy?" She says smiling and running through the last of the trees on the path.

Bubbles nods and Blossom smiles at her raven haired sister. Suddenly they hear a rustling noise from one of the bushes and Bubble's eyes light up even more.

Sometimes small animals like bunnies or squirrles come through the bushes and Bubbles loves to play with the sute creatures of the forest. It's one of her favorite things about the river.  
But it wasn't a bunny, or a squirrel. It was a boy. No, wait, it was more than one boy. Blossom's eyes widen as three boys walk out of the bush, only to stare directly back at the girls.

Brick stares at the orange haired girl in front of him, reconizing her as the girl from english. Blossom. She's staring back at him, and he suddenly feels very self consious.

It just doesn't make sense though, the boys come here all of the time and they've never seen these three here before.

"Blossom?" Brick says staring at her, sitting on the ground and staring back up at him. A glance of reconition comes to her eyes before she replies.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" She asks eyeing him, and then his brothers. Brick shoots a glance at Butch, as if telling him to lay off, then answers Blossom's question.

"We always come here." he says, then he turns to her sisters and back "What are you three doing here then?"

Blossom feels her cheeks go red, but why, before she answers. "W-well, we come here all of the time too."

Buttercup nods from behind her, glaring at this black haired boy who is, in turn, glaring at her. He isn't bad looking but Buttercup was never the type of girl to mely just because a good looking boy is standing in front of her. That's more of something Bubbles would do.

Speaking of Bubbles, she is doing just that. Staring at the blonde boy, she reconizes him from school. Boomer is his name. At least, she thinks it is. She doesn't pay much attention to anything but the teacher in school because she has a little bit of trouble with keeping her grades passing. Even with Blossom's help.

Boomer stares back at her, although he knows her name easily. Bubbles. He spent most of his time in school staring at her anyway, but seeing her here suddenly makes his face flush red and his eyes want to evert before they melt into liquedy nothing.

"Hey." Boomer says, hoping to ease the weird tension that somehow built its way into this area around them.

Bubbles nods to him and the other girls just stare before Buttercup sighs and grabs Bubbles arm.  
"Fine" She says, a little angry. "We'll just go home then" She says before she starts walking back towards their home, dragging bubbles behind her. Blossom of course stands to follow her sisters.

"Wait!" Butch says, startling both of his brothers. "We were here after you, if someone goes it should be us." He finishes, startling his brothers even more since he's never been one to be nice to people.

Bubbles looks back to the boys as Buttercup stops dragging her. Then she smiles. "Why does anyone have to leave? Can't we all stay here?" She says, her truely innocent voice pure and sweet.

The boys look at each other, and Buttercup looks at Blossom. Then they all shrug and move forward to sit by the river and hang out.

This was sure to be an intresting friendship, or whatever this would turn into. At least, that's what butch thought.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Tell me what you think, if I get lots of people saying they like it maybe I'll update again tomorrow! I need motivation or I just slump and get sad :( Also, I'll be tires already tomorrow cause I have work TT-TT I'm only 14 and I already have a job, yet my parents call me irrisponsable xD Though I really am! Haha, but yea, please review? If you have any complaints you can tell me those too, I can take a little critisism, just a little though! 3 bye my lovely readers!


	3. real friends

Brick smiles at Blossom as she picks up his book to read the cover. Then when she smiles back, he feels his face heat up.

"I love this book." Blossom says, tracing th cover with her index finger. "It's so sweet, and sad, and suspenseful, and everything else that anything could ever be!" She finishes with a slight laugh, a laugh that makes Brick's heart skip a couple of beats.

Boomer and Bubbles both laugh as they play with a small bunny that had wandered over into the grassy area near the river.

Boomer loves animals as much as Bubbles, and he had seen them here before, but he had never tried to catch one bacause he was afraid he would scare them. But he watched as Bubbles had jently got into her knees and rub to fingers together, making a soothing noise that drew the bunny close enough for her to pet. She had then offered him to pet the bunny, it was very affectionet and even when they put it down it hopped arounf their feet until they sat down and played with it.

Butch and Buttercup are obsorbed into the staring contest they started 3 minuets ago, neither one of them has blinked yet, but they both feel that the urge is growing too strong to withhold for too much longer.

Butch had never had any contest with anyone who could beat him at anything, but he had seen this girl before. Her names Buttercup. He thinks as her continues to stare.

He had seen her at the girls soccor team practices. He sometimes goes there to smoke. Nothing hard core, just a cigaret. It relieves stress, Brick smokes too.

Buttercup reconized Butch as well, but not by his name, more by that creepy guy that smokes on the bleachers at girls soccor practice.

Buttercup smirks as Butch's eyes close quickly, and Butch groans in frustration. No one had ever been go enough to beat him, but this girl was. He could already tell that they would be friends.

Butch doesn't have many real friends, just because he's in the popular croud, but he could tell already that this girl could care less how popular he was.

"Hey." He says, now smirking as well. "My name's Butch Jojo, I think we have algebra together." he finishes, trying to start a conversation.

Buttercup laughs. "I'm Buttercup, and we probably do but I sleep in that class so I wouldn;t really know."

"Well," butch says, his smirk once again showing on his face. "How do you pass?" He asks, actually curious. He ays attention most of the time and he still barely has a C.

Now it's her turn to smirk. "I don't. I have a D and I only have that because I get my sister to do my homework for me."

They both laugh and then butch holds out his hand, folded slightly with just his thumb sticking out.

Buttercup takes the hint and she places her hand inside his and they start thumb wrestling. Both getting way more into it than they should.

Blossom looks down at Brick as he lays on his stomach in the fairly tall grass. Then Brick turns his face to look up at hers.

"Did you finish your homework for english?" He asks, trying to start a conversation with her, hoping she could maybe help him with his story.

She smiles, but shakes her head. "Not yet, you?" She asks, hoping for he exact same thing that he was. Help.

Brick laughs and chakes his head. "No, but I have an idea. I thik i am going to do a scary short story."

Blossom nods then looks out to the river. "I don;t have any ideas at all. I was kinda hoping the iver would help me think of something." She says, dipping her hand into the cool water.

Brick nods then he looks up to the sky, "It's getting dark already. . . We gotta go. Would you wanna, maybe, hang out at school tomorrow?" He asks the last part quickly, his face turning a shade redder.

Blossom doesn't notice the tint of red on his face as she smiles and nods. "Sure, and we gotta go too anyway. See you tomorrow!" She says standing.

Brick gets his brothers and Blossom gets her sister, and they all make their way home after promising to see each other tomorrow at school. They are all exited to have new, real friends.

Okay guys, this is chapter three, I worked really hard on this chapter. I actually wrote it on friday because I figured it would be too hard to write after work on saturday, but I'll upload it on saturday, so please review for the next chapter! Bye guys!


	4. like a game of musical chairs

Buttercup walks through the doors of the school and sits down, followed imediatly of course by her two sisters. They always sit at the same table in the mornings. It's blue and it has 5 seats, the smallest table in the cafeteria.

The girls are so focused of their conversation that they don't notice when the boys walk through the doors.

Bubbles opens her mouth to speak when she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Boomer, Butch, and Brick standing there.

"Hey." Boomer says, his whole body feeling awkward. For some reason he isn't quite sure what to do with his hands.

Bubbles smiles and nods. "Hey!" She says as Boomer sits in the seat beside her, then she watches as Brick takes the seat between Boomer and Blossom. Leaving Butch standing there all alone and awkward since there are only 5 seats and 6 people.

Buttercup laughs at the scene. "Ha, Butch, looks like you're out." She says, a game of musical chairs playing through her mind. She always loved that game as a kid, probably because she always won.

Butch rolls his eyes and smirks, before pushing Buttercup out of the seat and sitting down in her place.

He then laughs and starts to mock her. "Ha Bitterbut, looks like you're out." He says, still laughing at his own funniness.

Buttercup growls and stands up before turning to Butch. "Fine then, girls, I'm gonna go find mitch, see you later." She says walking away.

Butch stops laughing and looks after Buttercup as she go's. Then he gets u to follow her.

Guys, I'm making this one short because I'm like crying. My best friend is here yelling at me over the phone and making me cry, and I probably won't update for a while, sorry guys :(


	5. New friend meets old friend

Buttercup gets about halfway down the hallway before she realizes that someone is following her, then she instantly turns, ready to kill if she must.

It sounds a bit drastic that she would be ready to kill just because she's being followed, but she has her reasons. Private reasons. For not wanting to be followed.

Butch laughs when he sees how she's standing, then he reaches forward and places a hand on her shoulder. "Chill, I told you I wanted to hang out with you today, so let's hangout!" He says, his eyes sparkling with an excitement that not even he understands being there.

Buttercup smirks. "You know, I do have friends, even if I'm not popular like you." She says, then she smiles when she sees said friend. "Mitch! Over here!" She waves her hands to get his attention.

Mitch sees her and his face almost instantly brightens, but then seeing a boy beside her, a boy that wasn't him, it made it a whole lot duller.

Mitch had pretty much been Buttercup's best, and only, friend since 3rd grade when Robin moved away. He liked it that way, he was use to it, and now here she is with some guy, wait, Mitch thinks. . .That's Butch Jojo! What is she doing with him?!

Butch stares at Mitch expectantly, he just met Buttercup and he isn't quite ready to share her with someone else just yet.

"God." Buttercup says looking between the two boys. "Do you two know each other cause you could cut the tension here with a butter knife." She smiles, trying, ad failing, to lighten the tension between her old friend and her new friend.

Buttercup doesn't really see why her two friends shouldn't get along. Mostly because she doesn't know why anyone would be jealous of someone hanging out with her.

Buttercup talks tough, and acts tough, and she really is. But on the inside she's really kinda insecure. Both of her sisters know this of course, but Mitch doesn't even realize ho insecure she really gets at certain times.

Butch looks down at Buttercup, then at Mitch. Mitch was a bit taller than Buttercup, but he's taller than Mitch by at least a couple of inches. He was always a tall person, that's why he's so good at basketball.

Buttercup rolls her eyes when the silence and tension don't lift then she grabs Mitch's nd holds it up, then repeating with Butch's hand. "Shake hands and make up what ever is between you two." She says, in an angry voice.

Both boys comply and do as she says, they shake. Then they both immediately let go and look at her, as if waiting for the next order.

Mitch looks at his arm and his eyes widen. "Crap! My class is all the way on the other side of the building, I gotta go! See ya later Buttercup!" He says, running of and not acknowledging Butch in the least as he leaves.

Butch turns to Buttercup. "Ready for algebra?" He asks, happy that he has first block with Buttercup. Some kind of small triumph over Mitch.

Buttercup laughs. "No, but let's go anyway, maybe the school will catch fire or something and we'll get out." she says, picking up her black bag and throwing it over her shoulder and walking down the hallway with Butch immediately following after her.

(I'm gonna start using parenthesis around my authors notes guys. I'm grounded but I may be able to update a little this week. My parents aren't home right now so . . . Yea haha. my friend and me ended our fight but things are kinda tense between us, so hmm, that's about all, by lovely readers! Oh, and one more thing, I was gonna like make a cover thing for this story like a picture but I kinda suck at drawing so if any of you like drawing you can submit one and if I like it I'll make it the cover thing and mention you in the next chapter I am writing when you send it. You can send me a link in my inbox to the picture, or you can post it in a comment here. Okay, that's really all, so bye!)


	6. Too nice to be popular

As the bell rings signaling that everyone is to head towards 1st block Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer all make their way to English. Buttercup and Butch both have algebra of course so they aren't with their siblings.

Blossom and Bubbles both take their normal seats on the right side of the class room, no at the front or the back, kinda in the middle.

Brick and Boomer usually sit in the very middle but today they just sit beside the girls. Bubbles and Blossom are sitting side by side, and Boomer is beside Bubbles, and Brick is on the other side, beside Blossom.

Princess Morebucks and her "Best friend" Kathy Harper both walk into class prepared to sit in the middle of the class with Brick and Boomer. Since they all fall into the popular category together. But they find the boys sitting beside two "Nobodies"

"Who are those two girls?" Kathy asks, her face twisted in discussed. She made sure to put emphasis on the word who, her screechy voice almost hid it though.

Princess growls and turns to her friend. "I don't know, but we need to do some investigating to find out, my Bricky is sitting beside that stringy haired freak!" Princess screeches into Kathy's ear, just low enough that no one else could hear it though.

Kathy rolls her eyes and turns to whisper once again to princess. "Hon, you aren't dating Brick."

Princess rolls her eyes as well before replying. "Yet. Kathy. Yet. Just like you aren't dating Boomer yet."

Kathy smirks and takes her seat, Princess follows. Neither of them is going to just release the boys without a fight.

Brick barely noticed Kathy and Princess walking into the room, he was too busy talking to Blossom about the homework. Not exactly what he wanted to be talking about, but good conversations have to start somewhere.

Boomer and Bubbles are both talking about their favorite animal. Bubble's being the panda and Boomer's being the turtle.

Bubbles giggles. "I love turtles Boomer!" She says quietly. Her voice ringing happily just as it always did when she spoke to someone.

Boomer smiles but before he can reply the teacher slaps his eraser on the black board, signaling that if you don't pay attention you'll get detention.

So Boomer lets his mind drift. Lots of things come into his mind, honestly most of his thoughts always somehow travel to Bubbles. One thought in particular striking him.

Why is Bubbles so nice? Why should she be? She could be popular if she wasn't so nice. The popular crowd welcomed nice boys, but nice girls never made it far into the group. Bubbles is pretty, and she would fit in with every other aspect, except one other thing. She doesn't care what others think about her. She dresses how she wants, and Boomer is sure that her niceness isn't a mask, that's her real attitude towards people.

In fact, Boomer's never seen Bubbles be rude to anyone, not even Princess Morebucks, who had surely made her angry, she just didn't show it.

He continues to stare at Bubbles for the rest of the class until the bell rang, signaling that there are 5 minuets till 2nd block starts. 2nd block, one he doesn't have with Bubbles.

He taps her shoulder. "Hey bubbles, what do you have second block?" He asks, hoping that their classes are at least in the same direction.

Bubbles turns and smiles at him. "Art." She says, her smile getting brighter. She loves art, it's her favorite class.

Boomer smiles. "I have chemistry, they're right beside each other wanna walk together?" He asks. Then he realizes that she might say no and his eyes widen.

As if she could read his mind Bubbles giggles and nods. "Sure! I would love to!" She says. Then they make their way to class.

(Here is a list of their schedules in case you wanted to know.  
**Blossom-**

_1st-English_

_2nd-social studies_

_3rd-music/band_

_4th-health_

_5th-study hall_

**Brick-**

_1st-engilsh_

_2nd-algebra_

_3rd-geometry_

_4th-health_

_5th-study hall_

**Buttercup-**

_1st-Algebra_

_2nd-welding class_

_3rd-music/band_

_4th-study hall_

_5th-health (which she usually skips)_

**Butch-**

_1st-algebra_

_2nd-english_

_3rd-geometry_

_4th-study hall_

_5th-social studies_

**Bubbles-**

_1st-english_

_2nd-art_

_3rd-life skills_

_4th-study hall_

_5th-music/band_

**Boomer-**

_1st-english_

_2nd-chemistry_

_3rd-life skills_

_4th-art_

_5th-study hall_

And those are the schedules, maybe I'll put up Princess and Kathy's schedules next chapter. . . 2 chapters in one day, you guys should be proud of me! Bye my lovely readers!)


	7. You like her Butch, don't you

Brick looks out the window of the class room, thinking of the orange haired Blossom. Still unable to believe that they became friends.

Brick has always been kinda popular, because of his looks and his money not being too bad, but along with the popularity there were some bad things. Like not knowing who your real friends are, or not being able to talk to Blossom. He could, but it's frowned upon, but since his raise in courage he's decided that frankly he doesn't care what the other popular people say.

Not that being popular is all bad, but sometimes Brick wishes that he was more dorky, maybe not as handsome. Then he would have real friends.

Brick closes his eyes and started to think instead of listening to the Algebra teacher ramble on about exponents and PEMDAS. _Blossom wouldn't be like the other girls though. She's nice, and pretty. So, so pretty. She probably wouldn't like me though, she doesn't seem to be the kind of girl that's into guys like me. Uhg!_

His head slumps down onto the desk and his mind continues to wander, trying to think of some way to get Blossom's attention in a new way. _Girls like funny guys right? But that's more Boomer and Butch's thing. . .Smart! Blossom would like smart guys right? She's smart so why wouldn't she like smart guys!_

His head raises again and he smirks. _Fine then, I'll just have to get smarter! maybe I should start by paying attention to the teacher. . . _

Blossom sits in social studies, bored out of her mind. _Why is it even called 'Social studies'?_ she thinks to herself. _It's just history! Well, at least I have music next with Buttercup._

She looks out the window and sees directly across the school into the classroom window in the other wing of the building. The algebra class.

Her eyes scan Brick as her looks right past her, as if she were a ghost and she sighs. _There's no way a guy like him would ever like me as more than a friend. I'm kinda surprised he even wanted me as a friend. Maybe this is all some terrible joke that they put together to humiliate me and my sisters! I hope not, that would be horrible. . .Bubbles would probably cry._

Blossom is stopped mid-thought as the bell rings, signaling time for students to start traveling to their 3rd block classes.

Boomer walks into life skills class with a smile on his face, he gets to see Bubbles again.

He was gonna stop by her art room and pick her up and walk to class but the art teacher had to talk to her so he couldn't.

Boomer looks around and sees the two seat desks, almost all of them have at least one person at them, but he really wants to sit with Bubbles, so he walks over to one of his friends, James.

"James," He says, causing his friend to look up and smile."Can I ask you for a big favor dude?" he asks, his eyes pleading.

James smirks. "I don't know dude, what is it?" He says, looking around the room, then back to Boomer.

"James. . " Boomer says, hoping that just once his friend would do something for him. "I need you to move, so I can sit with someone." He finishes.

James smirks once again. "I don't know man. I like this seat. But maybe a little encouragement, might help convince me." He says, rubbing his fingers together as if saying he wants money.

Boomer sighs, but hands him a twenty dollar day. Mumbling to himself. "Gee, thanks 'friend' you're great." Sarcasm of course.

James gets up and moves to a seat a few desks away, beside a bottle blonde with too much skin showing from her stomach.

"Yea, that's attractive." Boomer says sarcastically to himself.

"Who's attractive?" Bubbles asks smiling down at Boomer "And do you care if I sit here?" She finishes pointing at the chair beside Boomer.

Boomer stares up at Bubbles, his eyes widened. "I-uh, attractive, uh, no-i mean, not- eh, Yea, of course you can sit here!" He finishes the sentence quickly.

Bubbles just stands there. "Are you sure, because if you don't want me to site here I can go sit with Amy in the back. . ." she says, worried that he's only saying she can sit there because h feels sorry for her.

Boomer realizes what she means. "Oh god, no! I actually, I wanted you to sit here, and I uh, please, sit?" He says, hopeful that she will understand what he means. Luckily, she does, and she sits down beside him smiling. He smiles back and the teacher starts her lesson.

Butch stares at his brother. "Do you like her bro?" He says, smirking as Bricks whole face turns bright red.

Brick rolls his eyes though, and smirks also, "You like Buttercup don't you Butch?" He says, laughing a bit at his own joke.

Butch's face turns red too, but red with anger. "Hey, I've only known her for ONR DAY! I don't like her!"

Just then buttercup walks through the door, and Butch shuts his mouth.

" , sent me down here to ask you to sign these papers for her." She says, not even looking over at the boys once.

nods his head before taking the papers from her hand and signing them, hardly even looking at what he is signing.

Buttercup smiles and takes them from his hand before turning and walking out the door back to her class room.

Both boys notice that as she leaves, the boy sitting directly in front of them stares at Buttercup's nehind. He then turns to the guy beside him and says. "Man, she may be odd, but she's got a great can!"

Brick looks at Butch as soon as he hears the word can come from the guys soon-to-be-busted mouth.

Butch's face is red with anger once again as he rashes forward and taps the guy on the shoulder.

He turns around to face Butch. "Yo Butch, wadda ya want dude what's up?" He asks, completely unaware of what he just did.

Butch frowns deeper. "You need to shut your big mouth about that girl that was just in here, if you don't I'll make it my personal responsibility to do it for you," His voice deepens with every word.

The boys face is purely terrified. His body viably shaking from the fear that has been bestowed upon him by Butch.

Brick just stares at his brother for a minuet before leaning back in his chair, a smirk lingering on his face. "You like her." He says, not a question but a fact.

Butch, beside his brother, realizes that Brick is right. Even though he's only actually known her for about a day and a half, he's fallen head over heels in love with her. Her attitude, her short black hair that falls delicately onto her perfectly rounded shoulders and splits off into little semi-flips at the end. Wait, off topic. He loves her.

(That's all for now, thanks for reading please review)


	8. Dorkster, the nerd in the tuba

Buttercup walks back to her music class and hands the papers to her teacher before sitting back into her seat, directly beside Blossom, who is laughing.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup asks, one eye brow going higher than the other in a questioning motion.

Blossom continues to laugh, while pointing at something on the other side of the band room.

Buttercup turns and stifles a laugh when she sees Dexter Baxter, the class nerd, tangles up in a huge tuba.

Dexter has been in our class since 2nd grade when his parents moved him here from somewhere in Paris. He's been the class nerd ever since, and he's had a giant crush on Blossom ever since he saw her for the first time.

Both girls are unaware that instead of focusing on the humiliating laughter directed at him, he is focusing on Blossom.

Blossom, the girl he couldn't get. He had never been with any girl actually, but Blossom is the girl he has always wanted. When they were in second grade gym class everyone was throwing the big dodge balls at him, causing blisters to welt his skin. But the gym teacher was too busy flirting with the principal to see the scene. Blossom had taken pity on him and stood in front of him, taking a few hits and helping him up from his place curled up in a ball on the floor of the gymnasium.

Blossom, who is still laughing, had never thought much of Dexter. She figured he wasn't terrible, she even sat with him sometimes, but she never really considered him as anything more than a distant friend.

Buttercup knows how blossom feels about Dexter, and how Dexter feels about Blossom. So of course she finds the whole situation kinda funny. _Luckily there's no guy who's like this with me! _she thinks, smiling. _that would be awkward and weird._


	9. I really do like you, because you're you

Blossom walks to her fourth period, health. A class that she has with Brick. Unfortunately though, the seats in there are arranged in alphabetical order, and Jojo and Utonium are so far apart.

When she takes her seat she smiles when Brick walks in and throws his things on his desk, then he walks over to Blossom's.

"Hey" Brick says, smiling at Blossoms smiling face, hoping that nothing happens to make him start blushing.

She smiles and replies in her voice that, to Brick, sounds like honey tastes. "Hey Brick" Then she looks at his desk "Could I see your schedule please?" She asks pointing to his things. He laughs, and runs off to grab his things. _Maybe _he thinks _maybe I should change my classes so I have more with Blossom. _

When he returns and hands her the binder, with his schedule printed out on the cover in bold letters, so he doesn't forget where his rooms are, he laughs again. "Got it!"

She smiles and starts to read his classes in her mind. Then she hands back his binder saying "We have 1st block, 4th block, and 5th block together."

He smiles back. "Cool, so did you wanna walk to study hall together then?" He asks, afraid she would turn him down.

Her smile fades. "I-I don't know. . ." She says. "I don' want to bother you, you have friends who are probably dying to hang out with you." She takes a deep breath. "And if you're only being nice to me because you feel sorry for me, because I'm not popular, then I want you to stop right now, I don't want to be pitied or anything Brick, I'm fine with not being-"

He stops her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Blossom, I would never do that. I don't care that you aren't popular. I really like talking to you, you're like the smartest girl I've met in this school, and you're pretty, and the only reason you aren't popular is because you are so nice, and I like the way you are and I want to hang out, and if my so-called friends don't like it then they can just get lost cause they only like me for my status in popularity, but I don't think that you honestly care about that so. . .Study hall?"

Blossom gasps and stares into Bricks sparkling red eyes, almost getting lost into their depth. She then nods, a smile slowly forming across her face. "Yes."

The bell rings again and the teacher walks in, forcing Brick to move back to his seat on the other side of the room.

Butch walks to study hall, smirking because he knows that he has that class with Buttercup.

Buttercup walks also towards study hall, a similar look spreading across her face as she nears her destination. When she walks in she takes a seat by the window, leaning her arm on the table and closing her eyes to relax till Mitch or Butch gets there.

Her peace doesn't last long though when she feels a poking at the top of her scalp, repeating over and over again. Then she growls.

"What do you want?!" She yells, turning her body to face the person doing this, only to find a smirking Butch.

"A pony." Butch replies, not even phased by her loud yelling earlier. "Or a jar of peanut butter would do for now. I'm hungry. . ."

Buttercup laughs at his silly responses. "Well, lunch is in a few minuets." she says, lunch is always during 4th.

Bubbles and Mitch walk into study hall at the same time, they were friends as well because she was Buttercup's sister, so Mitch had to be nice to her even though most of the time he found her extremely annoying and too talkative.

When they walk in the first thing Mitch sees puts a smile on his face. His friend Buttercup. The second thing he sees takes the smile directly off. His not-so-much-of-a-friend Butch Jojo.

"Hey Guys" Bubbles waves at her sister and Butch. Not sensing the tension that arrives as Mitch and Butch stare at each other.

"Hey Bubbles, Hey Mitch." Buttercup says waving back, also unaware of the thick tension that litters the air of the class room.

"Yea, hey." Butch says, trying to be nice as not to make Buttercup hate him, he might not like Mitch, but he's her friend, so he has to put up with him or leave Buttercup alone. He'd take the first option any day of the week and twice on Sunday.

"uh" Mitch grunts, knowing that Buttercup will take it as a greeting like she usually takes anything he says as a hello. Witch he usually says hello, but he wants to acknowledge Butch as little as possible.

_Won't this just be peachy then. . . _Butch thinks, then he smiles at Buttercup, who returns the smile with a large grin. _I guess it isnt that bad. . ._

Boomer and Bubbles are both bouncing in anticipation of the lunch bell and a chance to see their new friend(s) and talk.

Princess and Kathy both watch Boomer, Kathy with an unamused frown and Princess with a suspicious smirk.

"Kathy. . . " Princess says. "I have a plan." she says. Her smirk growing. Then she whispers her plan to Kathy, who grows a smirk of her own.  
"Let's get Katie in on this, she's into Butch and we could get all three of those Utonium girls."

Princess nods and they work on their plan, preparing for a lunch to be remembered for a life time.

(I LIVE! But I have work tomorrow, and then my friend is coming over for her birthday on Sunday so. . .xD sorry guys. . .But I made this chapter as long as I could. . .Bye! Also, I tried to work on a lot of my spelling sooo, what do you think?)


	10. Purple Prank

Brick was the first one to the lunchroom. Followed of course by Blossom, who went strait to a table instead of going to get food.

Brick shrugs, thinking that she must have brought lunch from home, or something like that, and that's why she didn't go for the line.

Blossom sits at the table, the same table that her and her sisters always sit at. They like this table, it has a clear view from the window and it's not broken or anything.

Blossom use to eat food in the lunch room, so did her sisters, but they all stoped about 7 months ago. Some inccident she doesn't ever want to think about ever again.

Brick walks from the line towards Blossom, ready to ask to sit with her, to witch he is sure she will say yes. But he stopes when his arm is grabbed.

"Bricky!" Princess says in her nasel voice. "We saved you a seat over here, right beside me." She pats the table filled with Brick's 'friends'  
"Eh," Brick rubs the back of his neck. "I think I'll pass, maybe later though." He says, walking away once again towards Blossom.

Princess growls and looks towards Katie and Kathy. "Lets do it. Get ready, knowing Brick he'll talk her into eating. We need to be ready."

A smirk grows on the faces of everyone at the table, being fully aware of what is about to happen to the three girls that dare mess with the social order of the school.

Somewhere in the time span of all of this all of the girls had came into the lunch room, and they did of course say that the boys could sit with them.

"Why aren't you girls eating?" Butch asks, his mouth full of the schools small peices of corn.

Buttercup shrugs, while Blossom and Bubbles both look away from the accusing eyes of the boys.

"Okay then." Boomer says standing up, then he smiles and grabes Bubble's arm "Let's go get some food into you girls, you're too skiny already."

The other boys follow their brothers lead and they take the girls through the, now almost empty, lunch line.

Princess, Katie, and Kathy all smirk when they see he girls grab the only three trays, set up by the lunch ladies that they had paid to be quiet about the "little" prank.

The all snicker with evil delight as the three girls walk out of the room, then they all three run back to their table so they can watch the scene that's about to unfold.

Bubbles sits down, her face red because she's never really eaten in front of anyone before other than her sisters and a couple of close friends, like Robin who moved away or Kurt, who is away at some camp his mother sent him to a few months ago.

Blossom found herself in the same perdicament. Only a very few number of people have ever seen her eat, she's very self consious.

And even though Buttercup would never admit it, or do anything to risk showing it, she is too. Very self consious.

The boys all noticed the girl's hesitation to eat, but they all just smiled reassuringly and ate their food, the girls eventually followed. But then, something terrible happened.

The girls all picked up their hamburgers and simultanusly they started to eat, only to find that some purple liquid flied out of the meat and sprayed all over their clothes, and into Bubble's eyes.

Bubbles screams and jumps up, her hands flying o try to conceil the burning sensation in her eyes. It hurts so much that she has completely stoped paying attention to the world around her.

Her sisters, and the boys, jump up to try to calm her down but that ends with all of the girls on the ground, covered in the purple liquid.

There's a loud creaking sound before a large balloon on the ceiling bursts, covering the girls completely with the liquid.

Bubbles eyes start watering, not only because of her sadness that this is happening, but also because of the burning in her eyes.

All three girls stand up and run out of the lunch room doors, then completely out of the school.

The boys turn around when they hear the laughter of everyone in the lunch room, then their eyes zone in on the group sitting at the middle table, their laughter lead by none other than Prnicess, Kathy, and Katie.

"Why would you do that?!" Boomer asks, his voice filled with rage and anger, directed towards the girls, who's faces all darken as they back away.

"It's their fault." Princess states. "They were messing with the order, people like you don't mix with people like them. You boys know that."

Butch growls. "If you weren't a girl Princess," He starts, "I would've punched you by now." He says, before all three boys run out to fnd the girls.


	11. I would never hurt you

Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles all run into their house, covered in sticky, purple liquid. Only to be greeted by the sound of their parents yelling at each other.

Their parents stop arguing to look at the girls, and their mother scowls before turning her rage onto them.

"What do you think you're doing? It's not time for school to be over! And why are you covered in purple?! You girls are nothing but worthless trouble! I should'v sent you to boarding school when I had the chance!"  
Their father rolls his eyes. "What ever is wrong with them must be genetic." He says, scowling in his wife's direction.

She growls and turns her anger back onto him and the girls all run out the back door towards the river.

Bubble's head hits the ground as soon as she reaches the river and tears leak from her eyes. her mind going onto a rampage. _Boomer. I trusted him. He made me eat, he must'v known what would happen. I should'v known better than to trust someone so much after knowing them for barely a day. I'm so stupid._

Buttercup had ran farther off, to the side under a tree. She isn't crying, but her mind is racing in a similar way._Stupid Butch. Stupid school. Stupid me. Stupid everything. Why can't I be dead. _She leans her head against her legs, curling her body into a ball and closing her eyes.

Blossom had stopped at the water, falling to her knees. _I feel so betrayed. Why would Brick do that? He said he liked me. I thought we could. . .I. . .I am so dumb._

She dips her hand into the ice cold water. _I love the cold. I love it so thinks, _bringing up her palm, filled with the cold liquid. She then proceeds to use the water to wash the purple liquid from her face and arms.

The boys all run through the trees, knowing that the girls would be here at the river, they don't know how they knew, they just kind of felt it.

Boomer walks slowly toward Bubbles, laying almost deadly still on the ground. She's still covered in the purple stuff.

"Bubbles. . . ." He says worriedly, reaching out to shake her into opening her eyes and making her look at him.

Her eyes open and he sees a few stray tears flutter off from the tips of her beautiful, long, eyelashes. Then her face forms a scowl, directed at him.

"I trusted you." She whispers. "I trusted you, and look what you did Boomer." She gestures to herself. "Then you have the nerve to come here and find me." She looks down. "Why Boomer?"

Boomer's eyes widen. "B-Bubbles. I d- I didn't do it, I- I- It was Princes" He places his arm over hers. "I would never do anything to hurt you in any way Bubbles. I swear."

She looks up at him. Her blue eyes shining from the left over tears, a few escaping over the edges of her eyes.

"D-do you really, mean that Boomer." She whispers, looking up at hie hopefully. She desperately wants to believe him.

Boomer nods and grabs her shoulders, lifting her into a tight embrace. Never wanting to let go.

She closes her eyes, and eventually drifts off into sleep against his chest. Breathing slowly and easily. She, as well, wanted the embrace to continue forever. And in her dreams it could.

**{Okay guys, read the authors note!}**

**-Important!-**

(There ya go guys. By the way, blossom and Buttercup had similar conversations at the same time. I'm such a sloth I can't write them out. The only difference really is that Buttercup didn't cry, she yelled a lot more. I need you to review, I can do one of two things with the next chapter. Option 1:Fluff between the boys and girls or Option 2:The boys confront the "Popular group" Or, actually three things, Option 3:Mitch and Butch confrontation. Review and I'll do what ever one gets the most votes. :3 hurry hurry, or you night not get your pick!)


	12. A day away from school

Bubble's opens her eyes and sits up slowly, examining the unfamiliar room she is surrounded by.

Ther's a big dark blue mirror hanging on one of the walls, beside it ther is a mahagony dresser, then a door to, what she assumed was, a closet. Farther on the other side of the room there are art books, and painting utensils, along with an axel of course. Continueing the bed that she's laying on is covered in a light blue sheet, the pillows are various shades of blue, then a navy blue comforter lays accross her legs.

Her eyes shoot up when she hears the door open, her eyes are met with the smiling face of Boomer, causing her face to flush a deep red.

"B-Boomer, where am I?" She asks, examining his outfit. A dark Blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

He smiles. "Well, you and your sisters all fell asleep, and none of us knew where you lived. But we didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful. So we just brought you back here."

Bubbles looks around again, then back to Boomer. "Okay. . .But where exactly is this 'here' you speak of?"

Boomer laughs. "Our house. Our dad is away, and will be for a while. He's almost never home. So we just brought you home with us."

Bubbles smiles. Thankful that the boys haden't tried to find their house, afraid that seeing her parents would frighten them off, or repulse them. "Oh. . .Wait! I have to get ready for school and I'm still covered in purple and-"

Boomer suts her off by putting his finger against her lips. Then he laughs. "Why don't we skip school today? You can take a shower in my bathroom, and you can wear one of my T-shirts, and I'll try to find you some pants kay?"

Bubbles looks down, her face redder than it should be humanly possible. "I-I don't know. . .What if you can't find any pants?"

He rubs his hand on her back. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can find some, and we can wash your clothes downstairs and you can put them back on when they're clean." He smiles, then nods to a door opposite the bed. "There's the bathroom, I'll bring some clothes in a few minutes."

She nods, still blushing, and walks off towards the bathroom. Before she closes the door she looks back to Boomer. "Thanks." She says. "For eveything." She then closes the door before he has a chance to respond.

Buttercup and Butch had been talking for a while, she woke up earlier, and had already takn a shower. She feels warm in the clothes he let her wear, a soft dark green sweater and a pair of baggy ball shorts that would'v been short to him, but are actually kinda long on her.

"So." He says smiling. "When do I ge to spend the night over at your place? Soon I hope." He laughs and leans back on his dark green comforter.

She looks down and shakes her head slowly. "I-uh, don't think that would be the best idea Butch, sorry."

Butch sees her face and sits up instantly. He was never good with dealing with emotions, but something about Buttercup made him protective. He puts his hand on her back and starts rubbing it in small circles.

She looks up at him questioningly. "B-Butch, what do you think you're doing?" She says, grabbing his arm and pushing it away from her body.

He blushes. "I-I uh, I well. EH!" He sighs frustrated. "why is it so hard to speak with you?" He looks up at her hurt expression and instantly knows he messed up his words yet again.

He looks around the room, hoping that the answer will fall from the sky, when nothing magicaly apears he turns back to Buttercup, the moment his eyes meet hers, he knows what he's going to do.

He reaches his arm out and snakes it around her neck, causing her to blush. Then he slowly starts to move their heads closer together, to wich she doesn't protest. Within seconds they're in a full blown make-out session.

When they pull back both of their faces are burning with the blood that rushed to their cheeks.

"W-what was that for?" Buttercup asks looking down at Butch's dark green carpeted flooring.

Butch looks down as well. "Was it bad?" He asks, worried that may be the reason Buttercup won't look him in the eyes.

Her head shoots up. "No, I mean, well, I don't, I wouldn't know." She says, then she looks down again. "That was the first time it's ever happened."

Butch looks up at her. "Buttercup, I haven't known you for very long, barely two days really, but I really like you. Would you, consider going on a date with me?"

Her eyes widen at his sudden request for a date, no boy has ever asked her out before, and even more she had never heard of Butch Jojo dating a girl.

She closes her eyes, then opens them and smirks. "Sure." She says. "But, I get to pick where we go."

He smiles. "And where would you like to go then?" he asks, knowing that she'll pck somwhere fun.

"Skating."

Scratch that. Not fun, not fun at all. Butch doesn't know how to skate, he never wanted to learn.

"Eh. . ." He looks down. "I don't know how to skate, actually. . ." He says, embarrased in 53 flavors.

She laughs and puta a hand on his shoulder. "That's fine, I don't know how to either, I was actually just hoping you could teach me how to. . .How about we go to a baseball game then?"

Butch smiles. "sounds fun." he says, taking a chance and reaching for her hand. He had never dated a girl before, he'd kissed and played, but never actually felt anything until now, with this girl he had just met a day or two ago.

_Man. _he thinks. _Life's weird. . ._

Blossom smiles at Brick. They had both woken up super early that morning and now her clother were dry, but instead of telling her and giving them back to her, Brick had decided to try them on,

"Don't you think pink is my color?" He says, smiling at Blossom and batting his eyes. Causing her to laugh.

Her laugh fills his ears, and makes his voice join hers, in an attempt to get closer to her by laughing over something. He had read once that if you can make a girl laugh, you'll have better chances with her. With that logic, he was good in with Blossom.

"I think it suits you almost as well as your red shirt suits me." She laughs, refering to the shirt he had let her borrow. A shirt that would've hugged his skin tightly, but fell losely around her slim body, Brick was never husky, just muscular and tall. It has long sleeves that seem to always fall down over her hands, no matter how many times she rolls them back up.

He smiles at her and walks towards the bathroom to change back, ready to give her clothes back.

_Too bad. _he thinks. _She looks good in my shirt._

Prnicess growls when she notices that both Brick and Blossom are absent today, not a good sign for her relationship with Brick.

She pulls out her phone and starts to text Kathy, who is sitting directly beside her and could easily be whispered to.

Kathy agrees that these girls seem to need more of a lesson, and they start to formulate their next plan to put the girls back in their place.

The next day Blossom wakes up back in her own bed, she had walked home yesterday with her sisters and found their dad asleep on the couch, and their mother once again packing her suitcase.

Their mom packed often, but she never really left. No matter how much she hates her husband, she hate the thought of being alone even more. So she makes up sorry excuses to stay.

Blossom puts on a pink tanktop and a white skirt, then she slips on a pair of black mary janes and heads to the door to wait for her sisters.

Buttercup follows soon after, wearing a lime green T-shirt and a pair of jeans, with her lime green and white sneakers.

Next comes Bubbles, wearing a baby blue spagettie strap and a jean skirt with black lacy leggings, and high heeled boots.

Boomer looks in his mirror, wanting to look good and impress Bubbles, he's wearing a fancy Blue shirt with strait creased down the front for decoration, and a pair of tight jeans.

Butch is wearing the clothes that he had, yestersay, let Buttercup borrow wile her clothes were washed. They still smell like her, and he wanted to wear them.

Brick is, for an inside joke, wearing a shirt that was once white, but thatnks to Boomers washing skills is now a light shade of pink. Along with a pair of jeans and his regular tennis shoes.

The boys walk down the halls of the school, Boomer and Brick towards English, and Butch towards Algebra, Not wanting to waste any time.

Butch walks into algebra and sits down at the desk next to the one biside the window, placing his bag into that one to reserve it for Buttercup.

He hears the door open again, and looks up hoping to see Buttercup, but is instead greeted by the face of Katie Herralds. Who had had an obvious crush on him for years.

She smirks and walks over to Butch, her eyes drifting to his bag. "Oh, Butchie! You saved me a seat right beside you." She says reaching to move the bag.

His hand slams down on his bag, holding it in place. Then he growls."Not for you. And Katie, you'd better get out of my face after what you did yesterday, cause this time the fact that you're a girl won't save you from getting pounded."

Her eyes water before she frowns. "It's that Utonium girl! She's messed with your head! I had you Butch! YOu know I did! If it weren't for that little bit-"

She's stoped when Butch's hand flies into her cheek, slapping her across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to hurt.

"Go. Now. And don't come bakc till class starts." He says, then he looks at her once more, his eyes filled with pure hatred. "Two more things, one, sit far away from me. Two, if you say anything, or do anything, to or about Buttercup, next time my hand won't be open. I'll flat out punch your lights out."

His cold voice scares Katie into leaving, but not before taking one more look at Butch's lovely face.

_She'll pay. _Katie thinks as she runs down the hall. _She'll pay for taking my Butcie away from me!_

(So? I didn't really get a lot of reviews, but I've decided to do all of them. This was the boys and girls mush, well at least some of it, and a preview of the boys contronting Prnicess, Katie and Kathy. Also, CONTEST TIME! Three quotes, the one who can tell me what all of them are from gets a preview of the next chapter before I ut it up! Here they are.

1-"I don't understand that reference"

2- "oh the thinks you can think"

3-"he snors, she weazes, say house work and he freezes."  
Remember, they could be from movies, tv shows, plays, or songs :) good luck all! )


	13. The Bruises

Buttercup closes her locker and turns to head towards Algebra before the late bell rings and she gets detention, but her path is blocked by Mitch.

"Hey Mitch, can't talk, gonna be late for Algebra, see you later!" She says, smiling and attempting to walk past him but his arm catches her.

"Buttercup." He says. "I don't want you to talk to Butch Jojo any more. He isn't good for you." His eyes scan hers for a reaction.

He gets one when anger flashes. "Mitch, you can't tell me who to talk to, Butch is really nice, I don't know what you have against him but whatever it is you need to stop!"

She tries once again to leave, the late bell has already rung and the hall is empty now other than her and Mitch.

She is, once again, stopped by Mitch's arm as she tries to leave. This time a low growl escapes from his throat and he throws her against the wall.

"You're going to listen to me Buttercup. You're MY friend. Not HIS. He likes you way too much, somethings up, and I don't care if you want to be with him, you're not allowed to!"

Buttercup growls back. "Mitch, you don't own me, you can't control me so stop trying." She breaks away, only to once more be stopped.

Mitch throws her against the wall, this time harder. His arms press against hers so hard she fears that they might break.

"M-Mitch stop!" She says. "You're, hurting my arm!" She gets louder and Mitch pulls her into the janitors closet, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Buttercup, I have waited for years to make a move on you, he comes in and he's the only one you hang out with anymore, you weren't here yesterday, and neither was he. Buttercup, I'm in love with you."

Buttercup's eyes widen as Mitch moves his hand. "M-Mitch." she says quietly "I,m sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

Mitch growls. "Of course you don't" He says, pressing her arm against the cold concrete wall. "You've already fallen for that jerk."

She screams quietly as her wrist pops. "Mitch let me go!" She yells kicking him between the legs and running into the hall, stopping only to pick her class books off of the ground.

She stops outside of the door and looks at her wrists. The bruises are already there, purple and big.

She leans her head against the wall as the bell rings, signaling for 2nd block. She scoffs, she missed a whole class because Mitch felt jealous.

Butch walks out of class first, off to look for Buttercup, and he sees her standing just outside the class room door, her eyes filled with tears and she's clutching her wrist.

"Buttercup!" he says, rushing towards her and grabbing her arms. "What's wrong?" He says, she hadn't even cried when she was humiliated in front of the whole school, this must be bad.

He glances down at her wrists and sees big purple and black bruises on her wrists, red surrounding them. They weren't there yesterday.

"What happened to your wrists?" He says sternly, looking into her deep lime green eyes. "What happened, Buttercup!"

Buttercup looks up at him, ashamed to have been caught crying. No one other than her sisters has ever seen her cry.

"I-I" She stutters. "I, uh. It's nothing." She says, then she looks away. "I fell and bumped my wrists against a table on the way to class, that's why I didn't make it on time."

Butch raises an eyebrow. "Buttercup, that's a lie, I can tell. When you lie you look away, I've known you for three days and I can already tell that. Now what really happened."

Buttercup looks into his eyes and sighs "Feel like skipping class with me?" She says, prepared to tell him everything.

"Sure, as long as you tell me what happened. Let's go to the library, it'll be empty now anyway." He says taking her hand gently in his.

Buttercup walks with him into the library, and once they reach it her eyes widen in pure horror. Mitch is sitting there, reading a book.

He looks up and their eyes meet, then she watches as his gaze travels over to Butch, who is completely oblivious to Mitch's presence, or his role in bruising her wrists.

Butch sees Mitch and scowls before looking over at Buttercup, who seems to be in utter panic.

Buttercup looks up to the librarians desk, only to find it empty. She and Butch had hoped to find her gone, but now she wishes that she wasn't.

Mitch growls and walks over to the couple, a scowl on his face and a growl already forming in his throat.

"Buttercup, what happened to our talk?" He says looking her dead in the eyes, as if burning holes into them.

Butch scowls and stands in front of Buttercup. "Are you the one who gave her those bruises on her wrist?!" He asks angrily.

Mitch rolls his eyes. "If it weren't for you she would still be completely unharmed, so if you're looking to blame someone blame yourself."

Buttercup looks down at the carpeted floor of the library as the two boys argue back and forth over her bruises.

"Princess told me you and her were dating." Mitch says, causing Buttercup to look up. "That's why I did it. I've been waiting for years to ask her out, and you come and cockily ask her out. Is it true?!" he says angrily.

Butch looks at Buttercup, who has wide eyes, then back to Mitch. "We aren't dating. You shouldn't believe everything you hear. I asked her t go on a date with me, and I might end up asking her out, no guarantee that she will say yes, but if you like someone you have to make your move soon, or someone else, like me, will. So I want you to apologize to her now." He says, moving out-of-the-way.

Mitch growls. "I won't apologize for it, because it wasn't my fault. If she had listened to me she wouldn't have even been late to class."

"Listen you!" Butch says grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground. "You're going to apologize to her, or I'm gonna make you wish you had."

Mitch tries not to shake, and fails, before looking to Buttercup. "Fine, I'm. . .Sorry." He then turns to Butch. " . ."

Butch Puts him down and looks at Buttercup. "Well, it's pretty obvious that now we have to go talk to Princess and her followers about this."

Buttercup nods and they both walk to the back of the library to talk about how they're gonna do this.

(Thanks for reading guys! Please review!)


	14. Yellow

Brick skips algebra and heads to the music room. He needs some way to tell Blossom how he feels, music seems like the perfect way to do it.

He sets down the recorder and starts to play his guitar, singing along with the music as he plays.

"Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you

And everything you do,

Yeah they were all yellow.

I came along, I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called yellow.

So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all yellow.

Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know you know I love you so, You know I love you so-oh.

I swam across, I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

Cause you were all yellow.

I drew a line, I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all yellow.

Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know,

For you I'd bleed myself dry,

For you I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true-oooh

Look how they shine for you-ooh

Look how they shine for you-ooh

Look how they shine for...

Look how they shine for you-ooh

Look how they shine for you-ooh

Look how they shine...

Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you,

and all the things that you, do."

He stops playing and looks at the clock, he's got time for a couple more songs before the bell rings, so he picks up the guitar and plays another song for the CD he's making for Blossom.

(Short chapter, but I was listening to this song and needed to do it!)


	15. Pretend Parents

Blossom walks into the music room and finds Brick there, struming on his guitar, a tape recorder in front of him on the desk. She smiles and walks over behind him, listening as he sings along with his guitar. She was a little early because the social studies teacher let her out of class early for getting the highest grade in class on a test.

Brick's words as he sings are loud in her ears.

"Because love grows, where my rosemary goes,

and nobody knows, like me!"

He ends the song and picks up the tape recorder, prepared to walk out of the class, only to be stopped by a girlish giggle. When he turns around his eyes widen at the sight of Blossom.

"That was really pretty Brick." She says "What was it? I've never heard it before." She asks, picking up the sheet music that was laying on the desk top while he was playing.

"U-eh, it was. Um. . ." He stutters, his face glowing red from the embaressment. "Love grows where my rosemary goes. I'm not really sure who sings it." He rubs the back of his neck. "What, uh, what are you doing here?" He asks, looking at the clock.

_My God! _he thinks _I should'v shut the door! I feel so stupid now!_

Buttercup walks into music just as the bell rings, her jacket pulled over the bruises on her hands. Hoping that no one notices them.

She takes her seat as usual beside Blossom and they exchange smiles, then the teacher walks in to start class as usual.

_BORING! _Buttercup thinks _I should'v skipped this class too! Uhg!_

Boomer smiles at Bubbles as she sits down beside him, but he is unable to say hello because the teacher has a strick no talking rule durring her morning anouncments, so he settles for a wave.

Once the teacher is done she stands in the front of the room and clears her throat. "Now class," She begins. "I want you all to pick a partner of the opposite gender, you have 3 minutes, go."

Boomer turns to Bubbles. "Would you like to be my partner?" He asks, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Bubbles smiles and nods quickly. "Sure! But what do you think she wanted us to get into partners for?"

Boomer shrugs just as the teacher walks back to the front of the class room, it hasn't been three minutes but it's clear that everyone already has a partner. "Now class, you and your partner shall be pretend parents for the week, you'll each get a baby and you shall be taking care of it."

Boomers eyes widen and he looks over to Bubbles . "She doesn't mean a REAL baby does she?" He whispers into her eye.

Bubbles chuckles below her breath and shakes her head, pointing as the teacher starts handing out sacks of flower with diapers pinned onto them.

Boomer sighs, releved. He was about to freak, he's happy he and Bubbles are doing this together, but he can't take a crying, pooping, real, baby.

he smiles and turns to Bubbles. "Looks like we're pretend parents for the week!" He says happily.

She smiles and nods. "Yea, looks like we are!" She replies, just as happily, back to Boomer.

(So? What do you think guys? Oh you should check out my deviant art, please? I am going to start posting things for my stories on there, like pictures and things, please check it out! Thanks a bunch! Byeas! )


	16. Paper stars

Bubbles her Cabinet and pulls out some paper and a pair of scissors, setting them in front of her on her table.

School had ended about an hour ago, and the 'baby' is now lying on her bed, and she is preparing to make a couple of paper stars.

She loops the paper, dragging it through like you're suppose to, then she starts the folding, when she reaches the end of the paper the measures it and snips off just a bit of the tip, then she folds it into the holder. Finally she pushes down on the edges to make 5 points. When she's finally finished she pulls her jar over from the edge of the table and gently drops the new star inside.

She remembers when she was small and Kurt showed her how to make them. Kurt is two years older than her, but he was held back a couple of times in 3rd grade so they go to school together in the same grade. She was crying over one of her parents fights, she didn't tell him why but he told her that if she made one every-time she was sad, it would make her feel better, and it did and still does.

She closes her eyes and smiles, Kurt should be back either tomorrow or the day after. She can't wait for Boomer to meet him. Kurt is so nice, well he is to Bubbles, he once beat a guy up for saying that Bubble's was too old for pigtails and she looked like a baby. The guy was in the hospital for a week, but with Bubbles he was always really nice and sweet, and always considerate of her feelings.

Bubbles really wants to know what he thinks of Boomer, because she really likes him, but since her dad isn't much of a father she really wants to get Kurt's blessing instead.

Kurt sits on the bus, looking out the window. The seat beside him is empty because he threatened to shoot anyone who tried to sit with him. He finally gets to leave this stupid anger management camp.

It wasn't really being here that pissed him off, it was what he was away from. The only girl he's ever felt anything other than hate for, Bubbles Utonium.

Her cute laugh, adorable blonde pig-tales, and deep baby blue eyes that could drown you like the ocean. That's all he's thought about all summer, and the first couple of weeks of the school year that he's been here. Now he finally gets to go see her again.

He leans his head against the glass window and sighs. _What if some guy made a move on her while I was gone? _His mind questioned. _. . .I'll kill him. . ._


	17. Guess who's back!

Kurt steps off of the bus and smiles, his back slung over his shoulder. He walks into his house, ignoring his mother as he walks into his room and throws the bag onto his bed.

He then opens his window, once again ignoring his mothers questions, asking what he could possably doing, he then jumps out of the window, not a high jump but not easy either, he lands on his feet. Like a cat.

He grabs his skateboard from the side of the house and skates towards the store in the middle of town, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the first speed dial button on his phone.

Bubbles smiles and rolls into her bed, her house has been oddly quiet today, but she'd rather not question it.

It isn't dark yet, but she's been so tired lately. It's been going like this for weeks really, but she's been able to hide it. Sometimes her body just wants to completely shut off.

She closes her eyes sleepily, but before she can drift off into peaceful sleep her phone rings.

She sighs and picks it up.

"Hello, Bubbles Utoinum speaking!" She says in her usual cheerful voice.

"Bubbles!" Kurt's voice comes excitedly. "It's Kurt, I'm back, you feel like meting me at the store in the middle of town?" He asks hopefully.

She smiles and sits up. "Sure, but can I wear pajamas? I'm tired."

He laughs. "Sure, Bubs, where anything you like." He says, laughter still flowing through his voice.

"Okay!" She giggles. "See you in a few minutes, bye!"

"Bye"

And they both hang up.

Kurt leans against the wall outside of the store, his whole body practically shaking from anticipation.

His heart practically jumps out of his chest when he sees Bubbles walking down the street, she wasn't joking about wearing pajamas. . .But he wasn't kidding when he said it didn't matter what she wore. . .She had already stolen his heart a long time ago.

He smiles and wraps his arms around her delicate frame, spinning her around swiftly. When he sets her on the ground she hugs him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She says, practically jumping up and down at the return of her best friend.

"Me too, so what have I missed? Is anyone messin with you? Cause I'll kill 'em!" He says, they both know that he isn't even joking.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No, everything is great Kurt!" She says happily. "Ad there's someone I want you to meet, I made a new friend and I want to know what you think about him."

Kurt's eyes widen, and his heart stops at the word Him. . .Him. . . Bubbles made a new friend. . .It's a guy. . .She wants his opinion. . .She probably likes him. . . Oh god no. . .

Kurt's arms drop from around her and he looks into her eyes, "W-who is it?" He asks shakily.

She doesn't notice anything wrong so she simply smiles and replies "Boomer Jojo, from school. Do you know him?"

Kurt does know him, and he already hated him. Last year Boomer Jojo and his brothers went around egging houses for Halloween. He, being the bad boy of the town, got the blame for it and spent three weeks in a jail cell, then he had to apologize to a bunch of people for something he didn't even do. . .

_This is the last straw. . . _ He thinks. _He dies, tomorrow._


	18. Jewelry and Fist fights

Boomer smiles as he walks from the bus into the school, a small box in his hand wraped in light blue paper with a dark blue and hot pink polka-dotted bow. A girf for Bubbles, he's going to finally ask her out today.

He opens the door and walks into the building, followed immediantly by his two brothers, each holding a gift of his own.

Bricks gift is the same size as Boomers, but the wrapping is neon pink, with a big red bow like the one that decorates her hair clip.

Butch's is also the same size, it has a lime green wrapper, but no bow. He didn't think Buttercup would want one.

They all walk into the cafeteria where they find the girls, along with some boy. His hair is a dirty blonde and his eyes are watchful and cat like.

Bubbles smiles and waves her arms as she sees Boomer and his brothers, each holding a mysterious box.

"Boomer!" She says happily when he gets within speaking distance. "Boomer! I have someone I want you to meet!" She jumps up and down, reaching for his hand and bringing him to face Kurt. "Boomer, this is Kurt, my best friend!" She points "And Kurt, this is Boomer," She laughs "We have a flower baby together." She says and both her and Boomer smile.

Kurt shoots up "You have a what together?!" He says, his glare formed towards Boomer, shooting lazers with his eyes.

Bubbles laughs and pulls a bag of flour with a face on it out to Kurts suprise. "A flower baby, for life skills class."

Kurt growls and stares at the baby, then he looks down to see the small wrapped box in Boomer's hand. "What's that?" He asks, venim in his voice.

Boomer smiles and hands the box to Bubbles. "It's a gift, I wanted to know if you would consider going to a resturant with me on saturday?"

Bubbles smiles and nods. ""Of course Boomer, but I hope you know that I would'v gone if you haden't gotten me a gift too."

Boomer nods. "I know, but I wanted to get it for you, no open it! Open it! I wan't to see if you like it!"

Bubbles unwrappes the paper slowly, not ripping it, and then the box lid pops off revealing a necklace. The necklace has a big silver circle, with a blue diamand in the middle shapped like a B.

"It's stunning Boomer." She says as se stares at the beautiful necklace. As she does Butch and Brick hand their gifts to Buttercup and Blossom.

Blossom's gift from brick is a set of ear-rings, white hoops with round pink diamonds every inch.

Buttercup's gift from Butch is a bracelet, it has charms on it. One a soccor ball, one a soft-ball, one a football, and a bunch more.

The girls all put on their new jewery, unaware that Kurt's rage has grown with every second of seeing Boomer with Bubbles.

Kurt lets his rage take a front seat as he grabs the so-called 'flower baby' from the table and flings it as hard as he can at Boomer's face. Causing Boomer to fall to the ground and flower to fly eveywhere.

Kurt takes this oppertunity to tackle the defensless Boomer while he lays on the ground, and he starts slinging his fists, hitting everything in sight.

Bubbles gets close, trying to tear Kurt away from Boomer, and a fist flies directly into her face, slinging her backwards into the wall, then down to the floor holding her face in her hands.

Kurts eyes widen as he stoppes at the realization of the fact that h just punched his childhood crush in the face.

"B-bubbles. . ." He says, rushing over to her side, but before he can get close to her Boomer grabs the back of his shirt and tears him away.

"You can hit me." Boomer manages through a busted lip. "But if I see you near her again, I'll kill you." He then pulls back his arm and ppunches Kurt forcefully and repeatedly in the face.

One of the teachers rushes over to break up the fight, then over to Bubbles, who was being looked at by her sisters.

Bubble's face had been hit as hard as Boomer's had, but her skin was far more fradgile than his had ever been. Her lip was busted, and now gushing with blood. Her nose wasn't broken, but it's also bleeding, and already a bruise is forming in the space between her lips and her nose.

Kurt watches as teachers take him, Boomer, and Bubbles to the nurse's office for their wounds.

_ No. . . . _He thinks _Bubbles wasn't suppose to be there, I wasn't suppose to hit her. . .I was suppose to beat Boomer up, then take her into my arms and be her hero. . . No. . ._ He then closes his eyes, Boomer hit him really hard, not that he didn't deserve it.

(Nice going Kurt. . .You hit the only girl you've ever loved. . . Awesome going. . .Also, I have been watching glee non stop for the past 3 days O-O I can't stop. . .I am on season 3 now. . .I ship finchel SO hard! TT-TT)


	19. I want your Kiss

The next day is saturday, and bubbles looks at herself in the mirror, not completely sure if Boomer still wants to go on that date after what happened with Kurt. It would be fine with her if he didn't want to anymore, she doesn't want him to stare at her puffy lip all day on their date.

She's inturrupted from her thoughts by the tapping sound of rocks being thrown softly against her window.

She opens the window and sticks her head out and sees Boomer standing with a handfull of flowers at his side.

"You still up for the date?" He asks, his left eye if black and bruised and there are a few cuts on his face, other than that his face if flawless.

Bubbles smiles, no longer caring about her lip. "Yea, just give me a second to get dressed and I'll be right down."

She pulls on a baby blue skirt that comes to a place just above her knees and a darker blue spagettie strap shirt with a pink heart in the center. Then she runs down the stairs, thankful that her parents are asleep and Boomer didn't hear fighting.

When they get to his car she turns to Boomer "Wait a second. . ." She says "How did you find where I live?" She asks.

He laughs a little "Well, I went to the river, and I started walking the direction that you always leav from, this was the only house for miles, then I looked in the window and saw you standing in front of the mirror, so I found some rocks and got your attention. I would'v called, but you never gave me your number."

She smiles a little and pulls out a peice of paper, scribbling her number on it and giving it to Boomer. "That's my nu,ber, but if you don't mind please don't come to my house, I can meet you places, okay?"

Boomer is confused at her requests but he doesn't want to loose her friendship, so he reluctantly nods his head, then starts the car.

"I hope you don't mind," He says "But I was thinking we could go out of town to a resturant."

Bubbles smiles. "No, I don't care. That actually sounds kind of perfect." She says giggleing as he drives off.

Buttercup smiles at butch, he had called her earlier, because unlike Bubbles she remembered to give him her phone number.

"This is fun!" She says, she's never really been to a baseball game before, and she's glad her first time is with Butch.

He smiles back at her and nods. then he points up to the projecter as a heart apears on it. Followed by the words. 'I love you Julie' writen on it. 'Will you marry me?' then it zooms in on two people, a man and a woman, the man down on his knees with a ring in his hand.

Buttercup watches in astonishment as the two kiss with love that she's never seen in anyone, not that she's ever looked for it.

Butch follows her stare and smiles. _Note to self _He smiles _She likes cheesey romance things. _Butch would'v never pegged her for that, but everyone has a secret feeling of romance tucked away, and everyone's can be brought out someway.

Blossom had been called by Brick to meet him at an abandoned barn, not too far from the school, for something. He wouldn't tell her what.

Brick comes up just a few moments after her, a guitar in one hand and a CD in the other.

"Blossom," He starts. "I really like you, and I made you this CD" His face turns bright red. "But there wasn't enough room for the song I really wanted to sing to you, so I want to sing it now."

He puut his guitar strap on and plays his guitar quickle, then he smiles up at Blossom shyly, and sings.  
"You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on,

I just need your body baby, from dusk till dawn,

you don't need experience, to turn me out,

Just leave it all up to me,

I'm gonna show you what it's all about.

You don't have to be rich, to be my girl,

You don't have to be cool, to rule my world,

Aint no particular sign I'm more compatible with,

I just want your extra time and your kiss."

He sings the rest of the song (but I won't type it cause I'm lazy TT-TT and it's loooong) and Blossom stands up and claps.

He smiles at her. "So what did you think?" He asks, hoping more than anything that she liked it.

She walks over to him, and grabs his head, pulling it down and kissing him on the lips. Then she pulls back and smiles "It was the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

He smiles and wraps his arm around her, and they walk off, no particular place that they're heading to, just walking. Romantic, I know.

(So, what did you think? I've had that song stuck in my head for about a week, and I'm listening to it on my music player right now! The glee version anyway, cause I can't find the original anywhere TT-TT Sadness satting in over that. Well, pleasr review, bye!)


	20. Accidents

Blossom leans against Brick's chest, they had decided to stop and sit under a tree in the park, it's pretty late in the evening so it's kind of cold, and there aren't many people.

She shivers when a sudden gust of wind rushes past them quickly, Brick notices of course and pulls of his red and black leather jacket, placing it over her arms.

She looks up in surprise and smiles at him. This is the single most sweet thing anyone has ever done for her, that she can remember at least.

she smiles and leans back against his chest, taking in every molecule of this moment so she can remember it for the rest of her life.

Interrupting the couple in their peaceful bliss, a loud thunder clap comes loudly from all around them, followed almost immediately by pouring rain.

Brick laughs and grabs Blossom's hand. "Let me walk you home, show me where you live." He says smiling.

Blossom shakes her head "N-no, Brick, I'm fine." She then shrugs off his jacket and hands it to him, running off before he can reply to her abrupt refusal.

Brick stares after her, mouth agape from her response. Why would she turn him down like that after she told him that she liked him back. . .It doesn't make sense. . .

Blossom runs to a corner where she sees, surprisingly, both of her sisters. "What are you guys doing here?" She says over the rain.

Bubbles looks at her. "Boomer and me went on a date, but I didn't want him to come back to the house in-case mom and dad were fighting again."

Buttercup nods when Blossom looks at her. "Yea, uh, same here, but with Butch instead of Boomer. . ."

Blossom nods. "Yea, well, it's the same with me and Brick. . .You guys wanna run home before we get absolutely soaked?" She says, half smiling.

They both nod and all three girls start running across the street, not noticing the oncoming car quickly approaching them.

The girls hear the beep of a car horn, and turn around just in time to see the headlights hitting them, knocking them all onto the ground.

The driver of the car, not wanting to get into trouble with the law, doesn't stop to check the girls, he just drives away, barely worried about them, even though he knew the girls, he went to school with them too. But he can't afford anymore trouble from the law, he's already had enough of that.

Blossom lays on the ground, blood pouring from her head as she turns it painfully to look at her sisters. She sees her phone laying beside her head, knocked from her pocket by the force of the car. It's raining, and there's no telling when and if another car might come by on the same road.

She reaches forward and grabs the phone, her whole arm painfully begging her to just give up and close her eyes, the pain spreading quietly throughout her whole body. She presses the re-dial button, knowing that if would dial the last person who ad called her, Brick.

He answers and she takes a while to get her voice together, but she eventually builds up the strength to speak weakly into the phone.

"B-brick" Her voice comes hoarsely. "I-there was a car. . " She takes a couple of weak breaths. "It hit. . My sisters and me. . .we're lying in the road past the corner where I ran. . .c-could y-" she gives up, her voice now refusing to come out.

Blossom breaths shakily and closes her eyes, listening to the worried voice coming through her phone.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! ANSWER ME! I'M ON MY WAY! DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

But it was too late. Her eyes were already closed, her breathing getting slower, her sisters beside her in similar positions.

Brick runs around the corner. _no no no no no no no _the word repeats through his head, he can't let her die. _A car accident. She wasn't even driving. _

Last year, Bricks mother had died, and it was in a car crash, the difference is that she had been driving, but the two accidents are so similar.

_WHY! _he thinks still running, now spotting her motionless body. _WHY CAN'T I JUST LOVE SOMEONE WITH OUT THEM BEING TAKEN FROM ME!?_

His mother dead, his father never home, and now Blossom is barely breathing. He panics, and pulls out his phone, frantically the way calling his brother, then after explaining the situation quickly, he dials 911. The ambulance and his brother get there shortly to find him cradling Blossom's head on his lap, rubbing her hair with tears running down her face.

His brothers each ran to their girls, the same thoughts racing through their minds that had ran through Bricks earlier.

For a moment all three of the boys share a similar thought. _Please, please be okay. . . I love you. . ._

(A/N so? Yes? No? good? bad? I really liked writing this chapter, I tried to make it kind of emotional without being super sad. . . I haven't updated in a while so I owed you guys this chapter. review, byeas! :D)


	21. Confession

Boomer sits beside Bubbles in the hospital room, the doctors said they were going to call the girls parents but they had nothing from them so far.

He places his head against the back of her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin against his, which was now chilled with fear for her life.

He lifts his head up and looks at her face, there are scars running down her face, along with her eye which was already injured from where Kurt had hit her in the face.

"Bubbles" his whispered, tears filling his eyes. "please, please be okay. Please, don't leave me, I literally just found you. . ."

His eyes widen when she moves around a bit and mumbles in her unconscious state. "B-boomer."

He puts his face closer to hers and smiles, the tears haven't left though. "Bubbles, I'm here! I'm here!"

Her eyes flutter open lightly and her baby blue eyes shine in Boomer's face. "Boomer. . . What happened? Where are we?"

Boomer holds her hand more firmly in his, for fear that if he doesn't she might slip away again into the sleep like state she was in before.

"We're in the hospital." He says, gesturing to the room around him. "You and your sisters got hit by a car." He then looks back to her and smiles lightly. "And you're up now. . .They called your parents but I don't know why they aren't here yet."

Bubbles looks down at the mention of her parents, tears filling her eyes. "Boomer, my parents won't be coming. . ." she says sadly.

He looks confused, and he grabs her other hand as well. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't they come?"

She looks up at him, a couple of stray tears falling from her eyes. "Boomer I need to tell you something, if we're going to date you need to know this about me, but you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone. . .Ever. . ."

After Boomer swears up and down that he won't tell, Bubbles informs him of everything about her family and her home life.

his eyes widen as he pulls her into a hug. "Oh my god. . ." he whispers. "Bubbles, I had no idea. . .Don't worry though, I love you, and I will protect you and help you in any way I can. . ."

She presses her head into his shoulder, tears streaming quickly down her face. "I love you" she says through the tears.

"I love you too." He says, pulling her just a bit closer, tighter against his chest. "so much."

He rubs his hand up and down her back, comforting her in any way he thinks he can. He hates thinking that someone, so nice, and so beautiful, and so pure, can grow up in an environment like that. How is that even possible? When you think of people like that, you expect their children to be rude, and loud, and vicious. . . Kinda like how anyone other than Butch would describe Buttercup.

Brick and Blossom have been talking for a while, since she woke up an hour or two ago. They have already had enough time for Brick to have went to get some food for her, she had a little trouble swallowing but she eventually got it.

Brick smiles at her as she lays down, her eyes now closed. She had told him that she needed to rest, and he told her that was fine, he's going to stay here and wait for her.

Boomer looks down at Bubbles head, his hand rubbing her head. "Bubbles, I know I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, and I won't do it if you say I can't. But would it be okay if I told my brothers? They love your sisters more than anything, and I know they would want to protect them as much as I want to protect you."

Bubbles thinks for a moment, before looking up to Boomer, her eyes puffy and red, but a smile on her face. "Okay, I suppose that wouldn't be terrible, to have someone who knew about it other than us. . .We've kept this secret for so long, it feels so good to finally let go and tell someone, I want my sisters to feel that way too, so yes, you can tell your brothers."

He smiles and once again they embrace, this time ending with Boomer lying on the hospital bed with her, their bodies entwined in a passion-filled kiss.

(A/N thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! I love you all, I can't tell you how much they mean to me! Tell me what you think of this chapter please :D)


	22. skate date

Blossom lies in her bed, her eyes wide open. She had only come home about two days ago, and she found out that Bubbles had told Boomer about their home life, and Boomer had told Brick.

This secret, the one she and her sisters have worked so hard to keep a secret, it's out now. Not that she expects any of the boys to tell anyone, she knows Brick loves her, and her sisters seem to be sure that his brothers share his feelings, on them of course.

She sighs and turns on her small radio, it's tiny and has a crack running down the right side of it, but it still plays CD's and if you place it in the right spot it even picks up a couple of radio stations.

She puts in the CD Brick had given her and plays her favorite song. #8 "I am Superman" She smiles every time she hears it, his voice is so smooth and lovely. She smiles and starts to sing along with one of her favorite parts.  
"If you go a million miles away I'll track you down girl,

trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart,

I am superman and I know what's happening,

I am, I am, I am superman, and I can do ANYTHING!"

The song ends and she closes her eyes, losing herself in #9 on the list. "My love" Originally sung by one of her favorite singers. Justin Timberlake.

Buttercup also sits up, thinking as well, of Butch's knowledge of her secret. The thing she's most worried about, though, is that now things will be awkward and weird between them. More than anything she loves how relaxed she feels, usually, when ever she and Butch are together. Would that change now that he knew about everything she'd been hiding from him?

She turns on her radio, putting in one of her oldest, and most favorite CD's. It only has one song on it, and it may be a little odd, but it always makes her smile and helps her focus when ever she's troubled.

She presses play and the song starts to play. Her favorite song. "The rain in Spain Of course, not may people know about this song since it's kind of weird not many people like it when they hear it so they never think of it again, but Buttercup loves it.

Butch smiles as he pulls into Buttercup's driveway, right beside her window. He steps out and looks up at it, before throwing a rock at hit.

A few moments, and rocks, later she opens the window and looks down at him, music playing behind her, repeating something about spain and heteferd of something.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him, her eyes wide with shock. She holds up a finger and walks away for a moment, the music turning off, then she walks back. Looking at Butch for an answer.

He laughs. "I came to see if you were up for another day together?" He says, gesturing to the bouquet of flowers in his left hand.

Her eyes widen once again, before she smiles and nods, then she looks around smirking, then jumping out of her window. "CATCH ME!" She yells laughing.

Butch's eyes widen and he drops the flowers, running to catch her, his arms held out as far as he can get them.

Thankfully he catches her. Then he laughs. "You're absolutely insane, you know that don't you?" He asks looking at her, a huge smile on both of their faces.

"Yea" she says, still laughing. "I know, but would you want me any other way?" She jumps from his hands.

He shakes his head. "Nope, but let's go, I got us some skates. We're going skating." He says, looking for her reaction.

She looks shocked. "I thought you said you didn't know how to skate?"she says, referring to when they talked about their first date.

He smiles, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I didn't, but I took some lessons after you told me about how you wanted to learn, so now I can teach you!"

She smiles and they make their way to the car. Surely this will be a date for both of them to remember for both of their lives.


	23. Just a warning

Buttercup steps nervously onto the skate floor, taking hold of Butch's hand, tightly too, since she's fearing for her life because she's never been skating before.

Butch laughs. "Relax, and remember I just have finished my lessons so it's all fresh and new in my mind!" He says tapping his finger to the side of his head.

She smiles shakily and he skates her out to the middle of the floor, others skate by as he skates behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Now" he says, using his feet to position hers. "Take this foot, and just glide it along, using the tip on the front of the other one to push you." He smiles when she starts. "that's it, keep going." After a moment she's skating, but very slowly. "That's it, now, speed up just a little."

Buttercup smiles as she speeds up, after only a few moments she and Butch are skating in circles, smiling and even holding hands.

Their fun is ruined when Buttercup falls to her butt, no, she didn't fall. She was pushed. They both look to see Katie, the one who has a huge crush on Butch.

Her eyes are wide with anger, and her fists are clenched at her sides."HOW DARE YOU!" she yells, pointing her thin finger at Buttercup. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY MAN!" She reaches out and grabs Buttercup's hair. "I'LL TEACH YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

Before she can finish her sentence she's on the ground. Buttercup had grabbed her arm and twisted it till she flipped onto the hard floor.

Buttercup then leans down to Katie's ear and says "Now you listen to me, I'm not taking any more of your crap. The next time you, or one of the other barbie clown wannabees mess with my sisters or me, I'll beat you. No hesitation. I will flat out lay you into the ground. So watch yourself, and watch your friends. This is your first, and only, warning." She stands up and lets go of Katie's hand, looking at her with hatred. "Now, get out of my sight before I take back the warning and deal out the real thing."

Katie is up and out the door in 13 seconds flat, and Buttercup turns back to Butch, smiling at him.

He smirks and then laughs. "I liked that, we should make you angry more often." He pauses. "You're kinda hot when you're angry."

She laughs and punches him in the arm playfully. "I thought I was always hot?" She says, faking surprise and hurt.

He smiles down at her, and leans down for a kiss, when he pulls up the smile is still on his lips when he whispers. "You are."

Bubbles lays with her head on her pillow, her eyes closed and her radio turned on. Her parents are fighting again, and she's trying to drown it out with music. Specifically the song "love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez.

She hums along to the beat, trying to get her body to drift into sleep, but it doesn't seem to be responding.

Her phone rings and she picks it up to see Boomer's name across the display screen, causing her to smile and instantly press to accept the call.

"Hey" She says, smiling when his voice replies.

"Hey Bubbles, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a while?"

She smiles "sure, when?"

"Uh, how about now, It won't take you long to get here, and I can come get you if you want."

She shakes her head even though she knows he can't see her. "No thank you Boomie, I can walk over there, I'll be there in a minute, bye!"

"Bye!"

They both hang up and she smiles, standing to get dressed. Boomer doesn't really like going places that involve crossing the street anymore, and he would never agree to let her walk across one alone again after the accident.

Speaking of the accident, Bubbles knew there was something wrong with it. The driver, she caught a glimpse of him, and he looked so familiar. Like she should've been able to place him. But it seems like the more she thinks of it, the less she remembers.

_Oh well _she thinks, smiling and picking out an outfit _I suppose it's over, and it doesn't matter that much anymore._

The same thought aren't done by the boy who committed the crime though, his thoughts race with shame. _Oh my god. I hit them. Thy weren't killed but I hit them. I should have stopped. Oh god, I should've turned myself in. I should've done something. I'm going to hell. Oh god. Blossom, I am so sorry. I can't believe that this happened. And I had just brought up my courage. Oh god why, why. Why can' I go back in time. . .And now, everything's ruined, everything I've worked so hard for. I hate my life so much._

He had been torching himself with viscous thoughts ever since the accident, and nothing had been able to sooth him. And now he'll have to face the girls at school tomorrow. It's sure to be a disaster.

(A/N thank you for reading, I got a review saying that I never wrote any greens, and that it sucked, and I tried here to write some. The greens are just a difficult couple for me to write into this 's a lot easier for me to write the reds and in some chapters the blues are easier, but I promise I'll try to involve more greens. Please tell me what you think! Bye! *heart*)


	24. the worst day ever

Bubbles opens her eyes and looks around to find herself, once more, on Boomer's bed, in Boomer's room, on a school day.

Boomer is smiling down at her, and she's positioned so she is comfortably on top of his chest. Since she's so thin and light, and almost faerie like, he can barely feel her weight on his muscular chest.

"Good morning sunshine." He says, his smile growing with every word "you fell asleep somewhere during the movie." He says, referring to last night when they were watching 'where the heart is'

She looks over at the digital clock sitting on the desk beside his bed, the she jumps up with widened eyes.

"Oh god!" she says, walking towards the door. "I have to go home and get ready for school! I only have 20 minutes!"

He smiles and stands up. "Hey, can I come pick you up on my way when I get ready? I can drive you and we can get there together."

She looks back at him and smiles. "I suppose you could, if it's no too much trouble or anything, I don't want to be a bother."

"Bubbles," he says, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "Nothing I ever do for you is a bother, because I love you."

She blushes and he places a gentle kiss on her lips, not doing much to help the blushing issue, but showing great affection.

When they part, she smiles and waves goodbye before going through the door, on her way home to change clothes for school.

Buttercup is already up and changed and sitting with Blossom when Bubbles walks into the living room.

"Where are mom and dad?" She says, noticing the silence and lack of a passed out family in the house.

"We don't know" Blossom says looking around "We woke up and they were both gone, we thought that since you were gone too you might know where they were."

Bubble shakes her head. "No, I was at the boy's house with Boomer and I fell asleep and I came home to get ready for school, he said he was coming to pick me up later."

Buttercup shakes her hand and walks over to the door. "Maybe they went to get a divorce last night." she says "We've kinda over looked that."

Bubble's and Blossom's eyes widen as they realize in all actuality how likely that is. They knew that their family was broken, and loud, but it was really all they've ever known. They knew that their parents fought, but they never expected a divorce.

"Oh god. . ." Bubbles says tears rolling down her cheeks. Sure, her parents never paid attention to her, and her father had threatened to kick her out or hit her on more than one occasion, but it was still her family, and this is the worst thing that could've happened to it. She had always secretly hoped that they would make up and stop fighting, but that seems to just be more proof that she was always a dreamer, in search of unrealistic things.

Blossom sighs. "You should get ready for school Bubbles, we don't have long till we're late for school."

Bubbles nods and makes her way slowly to her room to pick out her outfit for school, unsure of what to say to Boomer when she sees does know that she isn't going to tell him about her parents maybe-divorce, because she doesn't want to bother him with her problems anymore than she already has. She can't.

Boomer smiles as he pulls into the drive way in front of Bubble's house. Turning the key off and waiting patiently.

Only a few moments late bubbles walks outside smiling at Boomer, but no matter how big her smile is he can tell she's faking it.

"Bubbles" he says when she gets to his car and opens the door. "What's wrong baby? Why are you upset?"

Her eyes widen and her smile falls. "W-what do you mean? Nothing's wrong. What could be wrong? I'm going to ride to school on a nice day with my perfect boyfriend, what could possibly be wrong?"

Boomer raises one eyebrow and grabs her hand. "I don't know, that's why I'm counting on you to tell me so I can try to make it better." He lifts up her hand and kisses it.

She looks away. "If it's alright I'd actually prefer not to talk about it right now, I'm not even completely sure it's something. I promise I'll tell you later if I find that it really is something, but can I just not talk about it?"

Boomer frowns, not wanting Bubbles to have to deal with something that makes her sad alone, but he nods anyway,

"Sure, I want to make you feel better, but I don't want to impose on your privacy, I can wait as long as you need me to."

She smiles and takes her place in the seat beside him in his car. "Thank you Boomie, I love you."

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you too Bubs." He says, taking her hand in his and then starting the car to drive off to school.

Buttercup and Blossom are both on their way to school when two cars pull up beside them, more specifically the cars of Butch and Brick Jojo, their boyfriends.

"Hey sexy woman, need a lift?" Butch asks, leaning over and opening the door to his car for Buttercup to get in.

"You too pretty lady, jump in and let's party!" Brick smiles, winking and doing the same for Blossom to get into his car.

The girls both smile and get into the cars, but just like Boomer they can both see the sadness in their girlfriend's faces. but they both decide to wait until they can get to some place more private to bring it up.

Dexter walks into the cafeteria looking down guiltily. _Oh god oh god oh god _the words replete in his head as he see's Blossom and her two sisters sitting and eating with their boyfriends.

"H-hey Blossom. . . ." He says, walking over so that he can make his confession and take the beating their boyfriends will probably give him.

"Hey Dexter!" Blossom says smiling, completely unaware that this is the person who ran her and her sisters over.

"Blossom, I have something that I, uh- I need to tell you and your sisters." He feels the heat in his stomach, boiling and making him feel as though he may have to vomit.

"Oh sure, do you need privacy or do you care if our boyfriends hear?" Blossom asks, still smiling at him.

Dexter looks down, but decides it would be better to tell them in private. "D-do you care if we all go some place private?"

Blossom nods and her and her sisters all stand up. "Be right back then Brick." She says leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

Buttercup and Bubbles both watch Dexter's expression since they both know he likes Blossom, and she doesn't. It doesn't seem to change that much, and they can both tell whatever he needs to tell them must be serious.

Thy all walk to the back corner of the library, the whole room is nearly empty but the back corner is the most empty.

Dexter takes a deep breath and looks at the girls, but before he can even get a word out he falls to his knees and covers his tear filled eyes."I am so, so so sorry!" He says as all three girls lean down to him.

"DEXTER, WHAT'S WRONG?" Bubble's asks worried, placing a hand on his back, but he simply shoves it away.

"no." He says, still sobbing. "I don't deserve anything nice from any of you girls, I did it, I did it, it was all my fault?"

Buttercup looks at her sisters and they both shrug so she asks "What? Dexter, what did you do?"

He looks up. "I am so sorry, I'm the one, I'm the driver, the driver that ran you over. I am so sorry, I should've stopped but I didn't."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup says, too loudly for the library so the librarian looks over to them with a stern expression. So she lowers her voice "and WHY didn't you stop?"

He looks down. "I am so sorry, I've already been to jail 4 times for assorted things, breaking and entering, things like that, but I'v changed I swear, I may not look like someone who's been to jail with my glasses and how nerdy I am, but the judge said if I go back to court, for anything even just an accident, I'll be in for 13 years, and I couldn't do that. Please, please don't hate me."

The girls all stare at Dexter in surprise, then they all stand up and walk out without a single word.

Before they leave Blossom turns to Dexter. "I can't believe that Dexter, I thought you were a good person, but it seems that the only person you care about is yourself. If I hadn't been able to reach my phone we would've probably died. I, I just don't think I can ever look at you the same again."

Dexter watches in shame as Blossom walks out of the room after her two sisters, his heart dropping. He then falls to his side and puts his hands up to his face to try to stop the tears that are burning in his eyes. Even though he knows that he deserves every single thing that has happened, and will happen as a result of the accident.

When the girls get back Butch reaches out and pulls Buttercup in, kissing her on the forehead. "what did he want babe?" He asks smiling down at her, his smile fading when he sees how pissed off she looks.  
"I never wanna see him ever again." Buttercup says, causing both of her sisters to nod in agreement.

Brick raises his eye brows worriedly "Blossom? What did he want? Did he hit on you? Do I need to kill him?"

Bubbles looks up at Boomer. "I'll tell you what he did, but boys, don't go beat him up or anything, he's a defenseless nerd who did something in the heat of the moment."

Before she can go any farther Buttercup interrupts her. "Uh, Bubbles, he's lucky we're in school of I would've beat him up!"

Butch growls. "What did he do to you? Did he grab your boobs? Did he grab your butt? Do

_I _ need to kill him?!"

Bubbles shakes her head. "He apologized Buttercup, and I'm mad too, but he was crying, you know how I feel about punishment, if someone feels bad about something that's enough punishment, guilt can kill people."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, and all of the boys look at the girls and then shout at the same time "WHAT DID HE DO!?"

Bubbles looks up at Boomer. "He told us that he's the one who was driving the car that hit us."

Boomer's eyes widen, along with Butch's and Brick's eyes. Then as if on a schedule they all growl and let go of the girls and walk towards the library where they have yet to see Dexter leave, because, unluckily for him, he didn't.

Bubbles runs and stops when she's standing in front of them. "Stop boys!" she says holding out her hands to block their path.

"Bubbles" Boomer says, his pupils small from pure rage taking over. "He ran you over with a car, and left you there. You could've died. I am NOT letting him get away with that!"

Bubbles shakes her head and walks over, taking Boomer's hand. "Boomer, please just leave it alone. I'm fine, we're all fine. It's over, if he hadn't brought it up none of us would be thinking of it."

Boomer lifts her up and sets her to the side. "Bubbles, that may be right, but he did bring it up, and I love you, and I am never going to let ANYONE get away with hurting you, weather it was on purpose or an accident, and I don't care who it is or how bad they feel about doing it. He hurt you, and I can't let him just get away with that."

Bubbles runs, once again in front of him, and wraps her arms around his waist. "Boomie, just let it go, I forgive him, kind of, and he doesn't need any more punishment. Please?"

By this time though both Butch and Brick are through the door with Buttercup just as mad as they are adn Blossom unable to find the strength in herself to stop Brick when she really doesn't feel any sympathy towards Dexter, no matter how hard she tries to.

Boomer kisses Bubbles on the forehead and gently sets her aside before following his brothers into the library.

Bubbles looks back at her sisters with wide eyes, Buttercup shrugs and Blossom looks away, then she grabs their hands and drags them both into the library with her.

Once in the library they find the boys already confronting Dexter, then in three quick, precise, moments, they all lift back their arms and take turns each punching Dexter in the face, then they leave him there lying on the floor covering his face.

Bubbles scowls at Boomer and turns around, walking out of the door, Blossom looks away but Brick comes and wraps his arms around her, turning her so they both walk out, and Buttercup kisses Butch on the cheek.

Boomer stands there for a moment before turning back to Dexter "This is all your fault, it's your fault she's mad at me! It's your fault I had to hit you! GOD!" Then he turns and runs out after Bubbles to try to calm her down.

Bubbles walks over to the janitors closet and sits down inside, closing the door and hiding her head in her legs.

Moments later Boomer opens he door panting. "Bubbles. . Some. . Kid. . .Said. . .you. . .Ran.. In. . Here. . ." He takes a deep breath and stands up, getting his breath back and seeing her upset. "What's wrong?" He asks, getting on his knees and caressing her hair.

She moves away from his touch and looks down. "Boomer, I just can't believe that you can be so mean to someone so defenseless and weak. Boomer, I thought you were different, I thought you were better than that. Butch I can understand. Brick, I can understand. But You, I thought you were more reasonable that that. I figured you would've at least listened to me when I asked you not to do it. Boomer, I. . .I think I'm going to go home early, today just isn't a good day for me. . .I'm going to go now before school starts and it's too late." She stands up and walks past him, leaving him there for only a moment before he once again stands and starts following her.

"Bubbles wait, please just stop and listen to me, please!" He begs as he grabs her arm, stooping her from leaving.

She turns around. "Boomer, I can't right now. Listen. We can talk later, but I'm angry right now, and I just need to go be alone. I'm sorry. . .I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

He lets go and watches as she leaves. his eyes prickling with tears, and his heart practically cracking in half. "I'm sorry." He whispers "I'm so sorry. . . I love you. . ."

(A/N I think this is one of the longest chapters I've made so far, I spent almost all day here writing it and re-writing it. I think I did good, but please tell me what you think, I really want to hear it! bye *heart*)


	25. New dress

Bubbles feels the tears escape her eyes as she lays face down on her bed. Even worse then the Boomer thing is that when she got home, her parent's still weren't there.

The tears sting as they fall over her still injured bruised eye, but the burn is a nice distraction from her sadness.

After a few moments of laying, wallowing in her own despair, she finally drifts off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Boomer sits in his room as well, he left shortly after Bubbles did, deciding that he didn't want to spend the day at school without Bubbles when she's mad at him.

He can't help but wonder how the day went from being so good, when he woke up with Bubbles in his arms, to being terrible, like now that she's gone and mad at him. All he wanted to do was protect her, and get revenge on that dork with the glasses who hit her with a freaking car.

He can't lose her though, no matter what he has to do, he's going to get her to come back to him.

Buttercup and Butch both walk into the boys house, he brought her back here claiming that he had a surprise waiting for her.

When they walk into Butch's room he walks over to the closet smirking, and still leading Buttercup behind him.

She tries to see around him as he reaches into the dark closet and pulls out a long green dress with black lacing around the top and sparkles on the bottom.

She looks at him skeptical. "Butch, you know I don't do dresses. What am I gonna do with this?" She asks, laughing a bit.

He smirks at her and pulls out two pieces of laminated paper with the word 'Ticket' printed on them in hot pink.

"We" He starts, grabbing her waist and showing her the tickets. "Are going to the school's valentines day dance next Friday."

She smirks. "I don't seem to remember you asking me if I would go to this dance with you, are you sure I'll be there?"

He rolls his eyes and hands her the dress. "Yes, cause you love me and you want to go to the dance with me, so don't try to deny it. Go try the dress on now so we can see how sexy it looks on you."

She rolls her eyes at him but walks into his bathroom to change anyway, unsure of how the beautiful dress will look on her.

Butch sits outside waiting for her to come out, completely sire that she'll look stunning in the dress he'd picked out for her.

(A/N Look, I'm still alive.)


	26. Drug Thugs

Blossom and Brick have been out walking in the park ever since school let out, on a nice little date.

Brick stops and points to an ice cream stand beside an apple tree. "Has that always been there?" He asks, turning his face towards Blossom.

Blossom looks to where Brick is pointing and sees the ice cream stand, she then shakes her head. "I don't think so, I mean, I've never seen it before."

Brick smiles. "Well, do you wanna go get some ice cream? We can ask them when they put the stand up."

Blossom laughs. "Okay, you can get an ice cream, but I don't think I want one right now." She says, walking along with Brick towards the stand.

Brick stops and looks down at her questioningly. Then putting the back of his hand on her head. "Are you sick?" He asks. "No-one can turn down ice cream."

She smiles and pulls his hand from her head. "I think I just did, does that mean that I'm no-one then?" She says, faking a pouty face up at him.

He rolls his eyes and they both start walking towards the stand again so that Brick can get his ice cream.

Blossom doesn't want to worry Brick, but she's still trying to figure out where her mother and her father went.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, her phone is vibrating, she looks at the caller ID to see that it's Bubbles.

"Hello?" She answers, waiting for her younger sisters reply.

"Blossom." Bubbles voice comes in a rushed whisper. "There are some people here" She finishes.

"Who is it?" Blossom asks worried, earning a questioning glance from Brick as he pays for his vanilla ice cream.

"I don't know" Bubbles says "They said that they're drug dealers, and that mom and dad owe them money." She pauses and Blossom hears a sob. "They said if they don't get their money soon they're taking me, then they said if I tried to call the cops they'd still take me, but it would be worse on me then if I don't."

Blossom's eyes widen and she grabs Bricks arm.

"Bubbles" She says "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay" The blondes voice comes, and Blossom hears another sob "please hurry!"

Blossom hangs up. So this is why their parents had disappeared, they knew this would happen so they left them here to pay the consequences.

She turns to Brick "We gotta go to my house." She says. "NOW! I'll explain later!" she says, grabbing his arm and making him run to his car with her, also making him drop his ice cream, but he doesn't think twice to following her since she seems upset.

She pulls out her phone to call Buttercup and inform her about the issues at their house, then she's going to tell Brick.

After hearing what Blossom said Buttercup grabbed Butch and ran into Boomer's room, grabbing him as well.

"COME WITH ME NOW BOTH OF YOU!" She yells, already out the door with both boys trailing close behind her.

Bubbles sits locked in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. This was bad, but now it's just horrible. She's going to be taken captive in replacement of drug money.

She screams when she heard the loud beating on the door, done by the large thug-like drug dealers outside of the door.

"C'mon out girly!" She hears one of them call to her. "Or we're commin in, and ya don't want that!" He finishes, causing the other two men to laugh.

She curls up into a ball in the bath tub and the tears start flowing more quickly. "Please please" She whispers to herself "Please let someone come." She whispers still, hoping that Blossom will come with help.

She jumps a little when she hears the sound of the door cracking from the beating that the men are doing, she knows that it won't hold much longer.

"Please please" She keeps repeating to herself, her eyes closed and her whole body curled up into a tight ball.

Buttercup leads the boys through the woods and to her and her sisters house, they got here before blossom and Brick since they were closer, and then she leads them inside, stopping when she sees the three large men standing in front of the bathroom door.

She holds out her arms and puts her finger to her lips since they hadn't been noticed yet, they still have the element of surprise.

She signals for the boys to follow her but before she can take a step, Butch's arms wrap around her and stop her from moving.

She turns around and sees him scowling "what are you doing we have to go help Bubbles before those huge freaks break the door down!" she whispers. "I hear it cracking already!"

He shakes his head and whispers back to her "Let me and Boomer handle it, it's too dangerous for you, I don't want you to get her."

She scowls and shakes her head "Just follow me." she whispers, pulling away from him and walkig towards the three men.

Boomer and Butch follow her, Boomer with worry for Bubbles and Butch with worry for Buttercup.

Buttercup walks up behind one of the guys and crouches down before leaping through the air and landing on his back with her arms warped around his head, pulling him backwards.

The other two men lunge forward to attempt to pry Buttercup off of their companion, but they fail when Butch pushes one of them into the other.

Butch takes the two men, keeping them away from his girlfriend as she punches, kicks, and scratches at the guy that she's fighting.

Boomer goes for the door and starts turning the door handle to find it locked. he puts his face to the door and starts to talk. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Open the door, it's me Boomer!"

Nothing, she probably couldn't hear him over the sound of the fighting in the back ground from her sister and his brother.

"What's going on?" Boomer hears and he turns around to see Brick and Blossom looking at him.

Boomer points to the fighting. "Buttercup and Butch are handling those guys." He says, then he points to the bathroom door with cracks and lots of dents in it. "And I think Bubbles is in here because they were trying to break it down."

They hear a loud crash and turn to see the man Buttercup was fighting holding her against the wall by her neck.

She's clawing at his hands and gasping for air as he puts on more pressure, attempting to either choke her or break her neck.

Butch growls and runs to the guy, grabbing his arm and pulling it away from his girlfriend so she can breath.

The two guys that he was fighting stand up and one of them goes for Butch while the others go towards Blossom, Brick, and Boomer.

Brick takes a position in front of Blossom and stops the guy from coming near her by tackling him when he comes close.

Blossom turns and goes to help Buttercup get out of the way, since she's still having trouble catching her breath.

Boomer reaches into his pocket and digs around until he finds a tooth pick, suddenly thankful that he couldn't find anywhere to throw it away earlier.

He bends forward slightly and sticks the sharpest end of the tooth pick into the hole in the center of the door knob, wiggling it until he finds the small button, then pushing down and twisting the knob. Smiling in success when he manages to get the door open.

He steps inside and sees Bubbles hunched into a ball, sobs coming from her mouth along with hiccups.

He sits on his knees and leans into the bathtub, grabbing her shoulders and hoisting her up against his his chest and caressing her hair.

"Shh" He whispers to her gently. "It's okay Bubbles, I'm here and I'm not going to let them touch you."

She sobs into his shirt and and pulls him close frantically wrapping her arms around him for some stability.

"B-B-Boomer!" She says between sobs, looking up into his eyes, more tears coming from hers. "I-I was s-" She hiccups "so s-scared." She sobs "I-I thought" once more she hiccups "I-was g-g-gonna die!"

Boomer continues to stroke her hair until he feels someone behind him punch the back of his head.

He turns around, not releasing Bubbles, to see one of the three thugs, blood running from various cuts and slashes from his face.

"You and your friends are gonna be sorry you got involved with these girls. We had a deal with their parents that if they couldn't pay us we were takin one of their kids. But now we're gonna take all of 'em."

Boomer looks back to Bubbles and gently sets her against the wall of the tub. Her eyes wide at the man threatening to take her and her sisters away.

"I'll be right back Bubbles," He says gently to her "Don't worry." Then he stands up and faces the man, well, almost faces the man since he's taller than Boomer is.

"You" Boomer says sternly. "Are NOT taking her, or either of her sisters. Me and my brothers won't let you."

The man smirks and slings back his arm, punching Boomer in the face and knocking him out instantly.

When Boomer opens his eyes he's tied to his brothers siting on the ground of the girl's house. In front of them Bubbles and Blossom are tied up as well.

"Brick! Butch!" Boomer yell-whispers elbowing his brothers as hard as he can while tied up to them.

Brick and Butch open their eyes slowly and see Blossom and Bubbles tied up before realizing that they are in the same situation.

"WHERE'S MY BUTTERCUP!?" Butch yells angrily when he realizes that Buttercup isn't tied up with her sisters.

In response there's a loud crash followed by Buttercup yelling angrily "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Moments later Buttercup crashes into the living room in front of the boys, her whole body scratched up.

The sound of one of the men grunting angrily is heard next before his voice. "GET BACK HERE AND LET ME TIE YOU UP SO WE CAN GO!" He yells, following her into the room holding a rope.

Butch growls and tried to break free of the ropes to help his girlfriend who is now being chased by the large man, but the ropes are strong and they won't break.

Brick starts to struggle, getting his brothers attention. "I have a pocket knife" He explains, pulling it out and silently working on the ropes.

"Wait a minute." Boomer says looking around the room, getting their attention. "I see one guy, but where are the other two?"

"I don't know" Brick says, once more starting to work on the ropes. "And i don't care, we just need to get out of these ropes, take down that one man, untie the girls, and get out of here."

Butch agrees, still trying to break the ropes with his bare hands, getting farther now that Brick is weakening them.

Once the ropes are broken Butch tackles the man, who was at that point on top of Buttercup holding her down against the ground.

"GET OFF MY FREAKIN GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID THUG!" He yells, twisting the guys arm behind his back and using the rope to tie him up, then going to Buttercup to see if she was okay.

"Buttercup? Are you okay? Buttercup?" He picks her up and looks at her bloody and bruised face.

"Buttercup" he says again "Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" He says, more worried since she still hasn't answered him from the first time he asked.

Buttercup looks at him and smiles. "Yea, I'm o-okay Butch. I'm a fighter. I've been" she stopped to cough enough to clear her throat. "Been fighting since they knocked you and your brothers out"

While Butch takes care of Buttercup Boomer and Brick untie Blossom and Bubbles and lift them onto their shoulders.

"Let's get them back to our house" Brick says looking at Boomer, who has Bubbles gently placed over his left shoulder, then to Butch who is holding Buttercup bridal style in his arms. "Then we need to call the police once the girls are safely away from here."

Both boys nod and that all make their way to Bricks car where they gently place the girls in the backseat, Brick gets in the driver's seat, Boomer get's shot gun, and Butch sits beside Buttercup in the back.

Once the boys get the girls to their house and into the bed where they can rest they call the police and inform them of what had just happened, and the police informed them that they would be here in only a moment.

Brick sits beside the place where Blossom's laying on the bed, his hand gently stroking her hair ad he uses the other to run a wet wash cloth across her face, removing some of the dried blood.

He feels so bad that he couldn't protect her, he looked away from her for 5 seconds to hit one of the guys and when he turned back to check on her she was lying on the floor with blood pouring from a fresh wounds on her face. Moments later he was on the ground beside her unconscious.

Butch and Buttercup both dress each others wounds, Butch wrapping bandages around Buttercups arm and she wraps bandages around his leg.

They work together, using each other movements to help their own work. They work in perfect time together, like two bodies with one mind.

Bubbles had woken up moments after the boys had called the police, and now she was helping Boomer with his injuries since they had already fixed hers.

"Thank you for coming to help me Boomer." bubbles says, upset with herself for being mad at him when all he was doing was trying to protect her.

He looks up at her, surprised at what she just said, and he reaches out to grab her chin, making her look at him.

"Bubbles." he says, looking deep into her eyes. "I will always come to help you, no matter what it's about, I'll come to your rescue. You're my princess and I want to be your knight." he kisses her forehead and when he pulls away he sees tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" He asks, wiping away a tear from her left cheek and looking her over to see if he had accidentally touched one of her wounds.

She smiles and shakes her head, looking back into his dark blue eyes. "Boomer, I am so sorry that i got upset about the Dexter thing, I don't believe in violence but I know that you were only trying to help. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Boomer smiles and takes her hand. "Bubbles, I forgive you, but you don't need to apologize. I did over react, but he hurt you, and I just don't want anyone to hurt you. I should apologize to you though, for what happened at your house, I promised you that I was going to keep you safe, and I nearly failed."

She laughs a little. "But Boomer, that's the key word. You NEARLY failed, but you didn't. I for one, never doubted you would be able to keep your promise." She kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him. "And you did, now we should get finished with bandaging your boo-boo's so they don't get infected."

Boomer nods and they both get back to dressing his wounds. They do it in silence, but a comfortable silence with smiles on their faces.

(A/N so, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I tied up a bunch of the lose ends, where the girls parents are, Boomer and Bubbles fight, etc. but don't worry, it's not the end, there shall be more soon. Byeas friends!)


	27. You are beautiful

Butch looks up at his ceiling as he strokes Buttercups smooth, short, black hair, as she sleeps. Feeling ashamed of himself.

He should have protected her better, if she hadn't been fighting then the drug dealers probably would've taken all three of the girls away, and they probably wouldn't be able to find them.

If she hadn't been fighting, the girls could be dead right now, or raped, or chained up in the basement of a drug house, or all three.

He looks down at Buttercup's calm sleeping face, covered in bandages and a couple of stray bruises.

He tries to imagine what she might be dreaming about, if it's a good dream or a nightmare, if she even has dreams, because some people don't.

Something starts to play from Buttercup's pocket "white lips pale face, breathing in snow flakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste." Her eyes open as the music continues and she pulls it out and looks at the screen before scowling and pressing to ignore the call.

"Who was it?" Butch asks, still stroking her soft hair as she lays back down and looks up at him.

"It was Mitch" she says. His name both sounding and tasting bitter as it rolls from her throat and out of her mouth.

Butch joins her in scowling as he stops stroking her hair, and instead wraps his arms gently around her waist, lifting her head up to his chest.

Suddenly she starts laughing hysterically and looks up at Butch, who was staring at her like she's crazy.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried that his girlfriend has gone insane. "What are you laughing about?"

She points to the dress he had bought her, now crumpled on the ground from the rush that they left in. "I'm imagining myself in the dress now that my legs are covered in bandages and bruises."

He smiles and laughs a little with her. "I think you'll probably still look really hot, so I gotta keep my eyes on you, make sure no other guys come near you."

This causes her laugh to get louder, and she even snorts. "Butch, no guy other than you and recently Mitch has ever tried to flirt with me." She says "I doubt that you'll have to worry about that happening."

He looks down at her, he's no longer laughing as he makes her look at him. "Buttercup, you're beautiful. The reason people at school are the way they are is because the girls are jealous that you're so pretty without even trying when they have to wear buckets of makeup to look even presentable. And the guys are afraid that you'll reject them because there aren't that many girls as pretty as you. I'm lucky I got the courage before one of them did." He ends, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes seems to sparkle as they look up at him, amazed that anyone could speak like this to her. "B-butch. . ." She says. "I don't know what to say."

He smiles and takes her hand. "Well, you still never said that you would go to the dance with me."

She smiles and nods. "How could I say no?" She says, leaning towards the ground to pick the dress up. She never got to try it on but now she could. "So yes."

(A/N this one's pretty short, and I wanted to say how proud I am that I got over 100 reviews! I am so happy! The drama isn't over but here's a short cute chapter about the greens! Can't wait to hear what you think!)


	28. New hair for the occasion

Buttercup spins around in front of the mirror, the dress that Butch had bought her tightly wrapped around her body.

She inspects every single detail, her dress, her hair, her makeup, her shoes, every thing. Bubbles had done her makeup and Blossom had done her hair so she knows hat they look perfect.

Beside her stands Bubbles wearing a dress bought by Boomer for the same dance. Hers is baby blue all the way down with velvet black flowers wrapping out in some places.

It fits well around her body and shows off her hips. Something Bubbles is glad of since there aren't that many dresses that can cling to your curves without making you look fat.

Blossom walks in from the bathroom and joins them at the mirror, eying her hair and makeup and dress.

Blossom's dress is longer than Buttercup's and Bubble's dresses, hers goes all the way to the floor.

at the Bottom it's a fierce fiery red, and as you go up the dress becomes lighter, ending at the top with a pale whitish pink color.

"I think I'm ready." Bubbles says, turning around in front of the mirror one final time before nodding satisfied with her looks.

Buttercup and Blossom both nod in agreement before they hear the sound of a knock at the door.

Blossom goes to get it, since Buttercup is a lazy person and bubbles still has issues with opening the door for people since the whole drug dealer thing. Even though the police had assured the girls that they wouldn't be out of jail for a long time.

Blossom smiles when she sees that Brick and his brothers are standing at the door in tuxedos and their hair fixed.

Bricks hair is pulled behind his head in a low pony tail, without his hat, he looks elegant and classy. Even though his mouth is hanging wide open from the way Blossom looks tonight.

Boomer smiles and walks over to Bubbles, his hair is parted a little right of the middle and combed over and back.

Bubbles giggles and kisses him on the cheek before saying. "Boomer, you look like a lawyer!"

That causes Boomer to blush but he keeps a smile on his lips when he replies. "And you look like a princess."

Buttercups mouth is open as she puts her hand on top of Butch's head where his hair use to be.

He had cut off his signature spikes and now his hair stands only an inch from his scalp, still spiked up, but not as tall as it was before.

"Oh my god." She says running her fingers over his soft, now short, hair with her mouth still open.

Butch looks into her eyes worried. "Don't you like it?" He asks, afraid that she hates his new hair style.

She laughs and removes her hand from his head, then she kisses him on the cheek


	29. I love you

Buttercup walks in with Butch's arm wrapped around her, her face down in embarrassment because she knows that she'll know everyone here, and this is the first time in a long time that she's wore a dress or makeup.

Butch smiled down at her to see her embarrassment, and he frowns before grabbing her chin and making her look at him.

"Buttercup" He says, his voice possibly more gentle than he had ever spoken with any other person. "Stop looking so sad, you're the prettiest girl in here and it shows better when you smile."

A blush rushes to her face and she looks up at him. "S-stop talking like that Butch." She says looking around the schools gym.

He smirks and takes her hand leading her out to the dance floor where both of her sisters were already dancing with his brothers and they start dancing rhythmically to the music.

While dancing all that Buttercup could think was how lucky she is to be here right now, with Butch, the perfect guy for her.

She had went through her whole life believing that she was nothing, and that's all she would ever be, and that she would never have anyone love her other than her sisters. But now Butch shows up and shows her more love than she could've ever hoped for.

She leans her head on his shoulder as they slow dance, and she feels the weight as he rests his head gently over hers.

"I love you Buttercup." He whispers into her ear, gently and almost inaudible to her, but she does hear it. And she smiles.

"I love you too Butch." She whispers back as their bodies sway to the rhythm of the music playing over the gyms speaker system,perfect harmony and love running through their every vain.

(A/N hey guys! I know this is one of the shortest chapters I've posted but I felt the need to update, also I was wondering if anyone would like to chat and become friends with me? If you do and you have a Kik inbox me and I'll give you my Kik name and we can become friends, I'd also love for you to review and tell me what you think of my story so far? Please? okay, bye guys!)


	30. FIGHT

The dance is almost over, and the girls are all in the bathroom. Bubbles is fixing here hair, Blossom is fixing her makeup, and Buttercup is just helping them in any way that she can since she has nothing to do in here.

When the dance does end the girls plan on going back to the boys house. The boys had asked them on the way to the dance, they're going to go by the girls house and pick up some clothes for sleeping, and for tomorrow, but since it's Saturday they won't need anything for school or anything.

Bubbles smiles and turns to her sisters. "Okay" She says "I think I'm done" She finishes, pointing to her hair. "How does it look?"

Buttercup laughs. "Bubbles, it was fine to start with, and now all that you've done is re-arranged three or four pieces hundreds of times. and it still looks perfect."

Blossom nods and Bubbles smiles and they all three make their way towards the bathroom door to leave, just as they reach it someone opens it. Princess.

Princess snarls at the three girls standing in front of her, especially the one with long red hair that had taken Brick from her.

Kathy and Katie stand beside her snarling as well at the girls who had stolen the boys that they had claimed as their own.

"You!" Princess says, pointing her long bony finger at Blossom as her eyes seem to cloud over and her nostrils flair. "YOU!" she repeats louder. Then it drops to almost a whisper, somehow still managing to sound fierce. "You. Stole Brick from me."

Blossom scowls at Princess, pushing her finger out of her face. "I didn't _Steal _ anyone Princess, because he was never yours!"

Kathy grabs Bubbles hair and pulls it as hard as she can, pulling out all of the hard work she had placed into it. "Boomer is mine. I don't know what he's doing but there's no way he would ever like you! You're so plain! You never even dress up for school!"

Bubbles eyes water as she hears the words coming from Kathy's mouth, finding truth in them herself. Then remembering the way Boomer looks at her. There's no way he could fake that kind of emotion.

Buttercup growls and steps in front of her sister, grabbing Kathy's arm and twisting it behind her back. "I dare you to talk to her like that again!" She says angrily into the girls ear.

Katie takes this chance and reaches out to pull Buttercup onto the ground by her hair, and she succeeds. "That's for laying your filthy hands on my Butchie!"

While all of this is taking place Princess and Blossom have fought their way to the corner where the sinks are.

Blossom's hair is a mess, but Princess has hers looking way worse, but that may be since it looked kind of bad to begin with.

"Leave. Brick. Alone!" Princess says, throwing Blossom against the wall and holding her there.

Blossom scoffs. "Princess, I love him. So no. But, even if I did, you still wouldn't have a chance with him."

Before the fight can get any farther the bathroom door opens again and in walks Mrs. Kimberly, the sewing class teacher.

"What's going on in here girls?" Mrs. Kimberly asks, eying Princess suspiciously. Then she turns to Bubbles. "Bubbles, you and your sisters can go, I know you would never start anything." then she turns to Princess, Kathy, and Katie. "You three, on the other hand are coming to my room with me for detention for the rest of the dance."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all walk out of the bathroom, forgetting to check their appearances before leaving.

Butch smiles when he sees Buttercup walking towards him, but it falls when he sees what she looks like.

"What happened to you Buttercup?" He asks placing his hand over her now messed up hair and seeing that she has a rip in her dress right below the neck line.

She looks away from him, then back. "Nothing, but, uh, do you think we could go ahead and leave?"

Blossom and Bubbles ask the same from Boomer and Brick, both refusing to tell the boys why they look the way that they do.

On the ride home the girls barely talk to the boys, only saying that they were tired. So the boys told them they would just go strait to their house, and the girls could get clothes in the morning. There were no objections.

Boomer has to carry Bubbles in when they get home, she had fallen asleep on the ride home and he didn't want to wake her up.

Butch and Buttercup walk int together, Buttercup silent and Butch very worried about what happened.

Brick follows Blossom into the house, since he believes in letting the lady go inside first as a common curtsy.

The boys let the girls wear some of their clothes as pajamas, Boomer had Blossom and Buttercup dress Bubbles since she was asleep and he still didn't want to wake her up.

That night the boys don't pry for information from the girls, even though their curiosity knows no bounds, they all decide to wait for tomorrow, maybe the girls would feel more open about speaking. now they seem like they really need to rest.


	31. Confession and a surprise guest

Boomer opens his eyes and looks down to see Bubbles still lying fast asleep on his chest, her face peaceful as she breaths slowly.

He runs his hands through her hair and reaches over to the night stand beside his bed to get to the television remote, deciding to watch some tv while she sleeps.

Flipping through the channels he stops on a few shows but eventually flips it off when he can't find anything good to watch.

He looks back to Bubbles and smiles at her when he sees that she's already awake and looking up at him.

"Good morning Bubbles." He says, reaching down his neck and kissing the top of her head gently.

She smiles sleepily back up at him. "Good morning Boomer." She says, sitting up and turning her body to face him.

"I don't want to pry or anything Bubbles." he says slowly. "But I would really like it if you would tell me where you got this." He says pointing at a small blue and purple bruise on her face.

She puts her fingers on the bruise and flinches a bit when she puts pressure on it. "I'd rather not talk about it Boomer." She says looking down at the floor.

He grabs her hand and makes her look up at him. "Bubbles" he says gently. "I really love you. and I want to fix whatever happened to you. I wouldn't ask again unless I thought it was important, but please Bubbles, what happened to you?"

Bubbles sighs before looking Boomer in the eyes and telling him the whole story from the girls bathroom.

When her story is finished Boomer growls and clenches his fists. "I don't care if they are girls." He says looking at Bubble's bruised face. "I'm going to kill them."

Bubbles puts her hand on his arm and smiles at him a little. "Boomer. It's fine. Please don't start anything with them. I love you, and I know that you're only trying to keep me safe, but I hate violence, you know that."

Boomer sighs and smiles lightly at her. "I'll try Bubbles, but if I see one of them or hear one of them saying anything too or about you, I swear that I'm not gonna hold back."

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "thank you Boomer! You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for."

He smiles at her and picks her up bridal style. "Ready for breakfast? I think Brick said he was going to make pancakes!"

She giggles and nods as he carries her through the halls of his house and finally to the kitchen.

Boomer gasps when he sees his brothers, Blossom and buttercup, and one surprise person standing in their home, staring back at them with widened eyes.

(A/N I did a cliff hanger haha! Sorry, but I thought you would like it if I updated, so I did! Byeas friends!)


	32. Gold-diggers!

Blossom stares at the man in front of her, unsure of who he is, but noticing that he does resemble the boys. Maybe he could be a relative of theirs.

She turns to Brick, who looks surprised, but he does seem to know who the man is, so that's good.

Looking back at him, he has deep red eyes like Brick has, and his hair is black like Butch's, and his facial features resemble Boomer in many ways.

Brick steps forward first and looks at the man no longer in shock. "Dad" He says. "What are you doing here?"

The man's eyes move from Brick to me, then on to Bubbles, then Buttercup, before landing back on Brick.

"You boys haven't gotten my calls lately, I came by to see if anything was wrong. . . Is there anything wrong? Who are these girls?"

Butch smiles at Buttercup, and he's the next to speak. "This" He says wrapping his arms around her "Is Buttercup, we're dating."

Buttercup tries not to laugh. But she fails, then she looks the man in the eyes and smiles "Nice to meet you."

Boomer and Brick both introduce Blossom and Bubbles and they smile at him politely, but he doesn't smile back.

"Boys." He says, his voice wavering from angry to normal. "I would like to speak with you." Then he turns to the girls. "Would you mind going out side for a moment girls?"

The girls nod and start to walk out the door but Butch stops them. "Wait." He says. "It's cold outside, go back to Boomer's room."

The girls all look at each other and shrug and walk towards Boomer's room, giving each of the boys a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Once the girls leave the room the boys turn to their dad expectantly, and he turns to them angrily.

"Boys" He says. "i believe those are the girls who live across the woods past the lake, am I right?"

The boys all nod, ad Brick speaks. "Is there something wrong with that dad? Cause you look kinda pissed."

Their dad clenches his fists. "I work hard for the money we have, that's why we're doing so good. And they know it." He turns to Butch. "I've seen their parents. Their doped out and crazy! I bet their kids are just like them. I don't want you boys dating them, they're using you for money!"

Butch growls. "Dad, no. Buttercup, and her sisters, aren't like that! Don't you dare try to judge them based on their crappy parents!"

This makes their dad growl back. "I DON'T WANT YOU DATING THOSE FILTHY, POOR, GOLD-DIGGING, DOPE HEADS!"

Boomer steps towards his dad. "I'm not breaking up with Bubbles, no matter what you say. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Butch and Brick both nod in agreement, stepping forward to stand beside their brother in confronting their dad.

"THEN I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR SELVES OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND TAKE THEM WITH YOU!" he yells at them, pointing to the door.

The boys look at each other then turn to their rooms to start packing, but first they all go to Boomer's room to get the girls.

When they open the door the girls are sitting there, Blossom and Bubbles crying, and Buttercup looking down trying not to cry.

the boys all rush over to them, trying to see the source of their tears, why they're upset, but they can't find anything.

Boomer pulls Bubbles against his chest and rubs her back. "What's wrong Bubbles? why are you crying?"

Bubbles looks up at him with puffy red eyes and replies in short hiccup filled bursts. "Your. dad. wants you. to leave. because of. us!" She say, looking back down and crying harder.

Boomer pulls her closer and Brick and Butch do the same for Blossom and Buttercup, trying to comfort them.

"Blossom." Brick says looking down at her tear stained face. "My dad, he's usually chilled out, but he doesn't like when me and my brothers hang out with people who don't have as much money as us. To be honest, that's probably why we had never talked to you before. But we thought that he would want us to be happy, and see that you make us happy. I love you Blossom. So much more than I've ever loved anything or anyone else."

Blossom cries harder as he pulls her against his chest "I'm sorry!" She speaks into his shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

Brick rubs her back and shushes her gently, trying to calm her down, and it works, she stops crying, but doesn't move from his chest, and he doesn't move her.

Butch already has Buttercup asleep by now, since she refused to let her feelings out he pulled her head against his shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly, he didn't know it would make her fall asleep, but he isn't going to wake her up.

He picks her up bridal style and carries her to his room so he can pack some of his things and they can leave.

If their dad wants them out, they're leaving. Thy know that the girls aren't gold-diggers, and they love them and they plan on staying with them for ever.

(A/N TT-TT I made their dad such a jerk. I'm a terrible person! )


	33. The Look'

The boys and girls all walk into the girls house, there's broken glass lying on the floor from the drug dealers that had been here not so long ago.

Looking at the damages make all of the girls uncomfortable, especially Bubbles who had almost been taken as payment for her parent's drug addiction.

Boomer places his hand comfortingly onto her shoulder and she starts walking with him towards her room, where they will be staying.

Brick and Blossom go to Blossom's room, and Butch and Buttercup go to Buttercup's room, each group walking past the broken bathroom door on their way.

In Blossom's room Brick walks over to a small wooden desk and picks up a small pile of papers.

"What are these Blossom?" He asks flipping through them, causing her to look at him and blush looking down.

"Those are poems by my favorite poets." She says reaching forward and taking the papers from his hands.

He smiles at her. "Really? Which one is your favorite?" He asks, curious to know his girlfriend's favorite poem.

She looks at the ground before quickly shuffling through the poems to find the one she loves the most. Once she finds it she hands it to him and smiles shyly. "It's stupid, but this one's my favorite. It's 'The Look' by Sara Teasdale."

Brick reads over the poem and smiles at her. "It's really pretty, I like it, I've never heard of the poet before though."

Blossom shrugs and takes the paper from his hands, setting it back onto her desk along with the other poems stacked neatly in the center.

In Buttercup's room Butch walks over to a similar desk in Buttercup's room, on the desk there's a bunch of cluttered papers, and in the center there's a book.

"What's this?" He asks, holding it up in front of her face. The book has a lock on it that requires a key or he would've opened it.

Buttercup's cheeks glow a deep shade of bright red as she grabs for the book in his hands, snatching it and holding it close to her chest. "It's just a journal." She says, placing it back on the desk and leading him away from it. "Hands off of it." She says in a playful tone, but he knows it's serious.

In Bubbles room Boomer walks over to Bubble's desk as well, but on her desk there are only two things. A small stack of paper, and a jar filled with tiny paper stars.

"These are awesome!" He says, holding up the jar to his face. Causing her to shift her attention from unpacking to him.

She smiles. "I have a bunch of them." She says, opening her closet and revealing at least 25 jars filled with the stars, and behind them at least 20 more empty.

"Wow." He says, smiling at her paper star collection. "I've never seen these before! They're so cool!"

She smiles and blushes at the compliment. "Thank you." She says, watching him admire her stars.

The day went smoothly as they moved themselves and the boys into their house, until night time.

That night the boys went to sleep and all was fine, but the girls, they couldn't sleep. All three of them could only think about how they got the boys kicked out of their own home, about how the boys had been yelled at by their father, all because of their relationship.

It made the girls want to cry, because these boys always do so much for them, and all they seem to do in return is cause them pain and trouble, maybe everyone else is right, maybe they just weren't meant to be couples.

That thought alone made Bubbles break, tears flowing from her face as she stands. She walks to the bathroom and closes what part of the door that isn't broke, so if Boomer wakes up he won't see her crying and she won't have to explain herself to him. Then she slinks against the bathroom wall and just sits there in silence, trying to think of something she can do for Boomer since he's always doing things for her. A few thoughts pop into her mind, but nothing big like she wants to do.

Boomer opens his eyes and is surprised to find Bubbles not in her spot beside him where she was when he fell asleep. He starts moving his hand along the bed in an attempt to find his missing girlfriend. When she doesn't magically appear he stands up and starts walking to find her, but he stop when she walks into her room before he can get far from the bed.

"Hey, where were you? I was about to go look for you." he says, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her back to the bed.

She smiles up at him, hoping that in the dark he won't be able to tell that she's been crying just now. "I went to the bathroom, I really need to fix that door some time."

Boomer smiles and pulls Bubbles down beside him on her bed, content to just be beside her, his fathers thoughts still ring in his ears, but they seem meaningless and far away as he lays beside Bubbles, the only girl he loves, and the only girl that he ever wants to love.

Brick opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at the girls beside him with his arm wrapped around her, then he notices that her eyes are open.

"Is something wrong Bloss?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his right eye and sitting up so he can see her more clearly. She sits up beside him.

"Nothing's wrong." She says laying her head down on his lap. "Why?" She asks, wondering how he can tell when she's upset just by looking at her.

He smirks. "I know something's wrong Blossom, and you'll have to tell me eventually, so why not just get it over with and tell me now.

Blossom sighs and turns her head to look up at him. "Brick." She says "I'm sorry, you keep telling me not to worry about your dad, but you've told me before how much you and him and your brothers love each other, and I came and I ruined it all just by being there and I-"

Brick stops her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Blossom." He says sleepily. "I love you so much more than you know, just trust me when I tell you that I know for a fact, I made the right choice when I chose to stay with you." He leans his whole body down and cranes his neck inward so he can press his lips over hers in a warm passionate kiss. "I love you." He says when they pull apart.

She smiles, feeling better now. "I love you too Brick." She says before he, once again, pulls her face against his in a kiss.

Buttercup's room is probably the darkest, having the dark green curtains that cover her room from the moonlight that threatens to wash in.

She closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep, and just as she almost drifts off she feels the bed shift quickly and she jumps up at the sudden movement.

"Sorry Baby." Butch mutters sleepily when he sees that he's disturbed his girlfriend. "Didn't mean to startle you" He mumbles, pulling her close to him.

She leans against him and inhales his scent, a slight mix of mint and hair gel lingering from his spiky hair. Being so close to him makes her worries vanish, even though she knows they'll come back as soon as she lets her guard back down, but right now all she cares about is finally being able to sleep. So she does, she sleeps in Butch's arms.

(A/N Thanks for reading lovely people! I spend a long time on this one, so please review and tell me what you think! Bye!)


	34. You gonna shower with a broken door?

Buttercup opens her eyes and smiles when she feels Butch's muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

She looks up at him, expecting to see him asleep, but instead his eyes are open and staring back at her.

"Good morning Buttercup." He says, his voice smooth, and deep, and sleepy, and filled with love all at once.

She smiles sleepily at him and moves to sit up. "Good morning Butch." She says, yawning and popping her back and neck.

He follows her and sits up, wrapping his arms around her, then he turns her face towards him and kisses her forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks as she stands up and walks towards her closet in search for clothes.

She thinks for a minute and then turns to him. "I don't know, whatever you wanna do, I'm up to it." She says, pulling a green t-shirt and a pair of black pants out of her closet to wear today.

He stands up and walks over to her leaning against the wall. "Buttercup, we always do what I want to do, you should pick something."

She smiles at him and walks around his body towards her bedroom door. "fine, I'll think while I'm in the shower and tell you what I decide, when I get out."

He follows her to the broken bathroom door and they both stop and look through it to the other side.

"So, you just gonna take a shower with the door broken like that?" Butch asks, poking his arm through the hole.

She pick up a town and walks back into her room, walking out with a stapler in her hand, and the towel in the other.

Butch watches as she staples the town to the door, covering most of the holes, there are a few small ones still visible, but nothing anyone could really look through.

She walks back to her room and sets the stapler back down on her table before walking back to the bathroom where Butch is still standing.

She kisses his check and walks into the bathroom, leaving him there alone outside the door.

Blossom turns in Brick's arms as she sleeps. Her hair falling over his body gently and tickling his face.

He smiles down at her, he's been awake for a while, but he can't find himself able to move, afraid he'll disturb her sleep.

She, once again, turns in her sleep. This time, mumbling something inaudible. This makes Brick lean in closer in attempt to hear her mumbles.

Blossom's eyes flicker open as Brick leans down, and her eyes are looking directly into his ear.

She smiles and leans gently into his ear, then she opens her mouth and yells at the top of her lungs. "MORNING BRICK!"

Brick jumps back from the sudden noise, his hand accidentally hitting Blossom's face, causing her to fall from the edge of the bed.

Brick's eyes widen and he rushes onto the floor beside her, grabbing her head and checking her face for injuries.

"Blossom?! Are you okay?! Oh god, I am so sorry!" He says, his words mashing together when he sees a small bruise already forming on her right cheek.

Blossom laughs a little and kisses him on the cheek. "Brick, it was my fault, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would scare you that much." She laughs again and stands up, helping him with her. "I didn't know you were jumpy." She says teasingly.

He sighs, then smirks at her. "I didn't know you had such a big mouth Blossy." He says, laughing along with her.

Then he looks once again at the small, yet visible, bruise on her cheek. "Does that hurt? I swear I didn't mean to."

She puts her fingers over it, but continues to smile at Brick. Then she applies pressure. It stings, but no enough to worry over.

"I'm fine." She says again. "Really, and truly I am." She kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him. "Thanks for worrying though."

As she walks out Brick follows and puts his arms behind his head, tilting his eyes towards the ceiling.

He sighs. "I have to worry with you Blossy, cause I love you, and it seems like the whole universe is out to hurt you in one way or another."

He said the last part more to himself than to her. He does worry about her, everyday, all the time. He's assumed it's just something that comes naturally when you fall head over heels in love with someone.

(A/N so, I'm having another contest! It's valentines day themed, for the rules check out my profile, it's at the bottom. The winner will once again get a picture drawn by me from their story! Yay! Please review, and f you have a question about the contest message me and I'll answer as soon as I get it!  
I didn't put the blues in this one, because I've been doing a lot of them in a lot of my the story thing says Blossom and Brick, so I wanted some more of that in here.)


	35. Soul Mates

The boys and the girls all got jobs working near each other in a mall in town, they were able to work part time and still go to school.

Bubbles and Boomer eventually got married in a big out door wedding gazebo and moved off to a new town, where Boomer became the owner of a very successful restaurant. They had a daughter, beautiful and Blonde, named Brittney who became the head cheer leader in school.

Butch and Buttercup eloped off to Vegas and got married, they only invited their siblings and the ceremony was surprisingly beautiful. They moved into the same town as Boomer and Bubbles and Butch took over the towns banking systems, earning a lot of money and trust around town. Their daughter, Bianca, a raven haired feisty girl, became the captain, and first girl member, of the football team.

Blossom and Brick had a small church wedding, in June of course, and moved along with their siblings. Brick saved up some money and eventually bought a large run down building, transforming it into the towns most successful mall. Their daughter, Brianna, a smart red head, lead her school's academic team to success.

Their love never died or got deflated, it grew stronger with every day and every little thing they learned about each other, they ad truly found their soul mates, and at such a young age too. Some people are just lucky like that though, lucky enough to find an escape.

~Story End~

Please review! And check out my other stories if you liked this one! I'd really appreciate it! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, review or message me :)


	36. I MADE A SEQUEL!

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I have written (started) a sequel to 'My Escape'**

**It's called 'My One and Only'**

**I hope you'll read it, or at least read the first chapter and give it a chance. **

**The story takes place before the last chapter of 'My escape' When the boys and girls are still in high school. If you liked this story you should check it out!**

***That Is All Thank You***


End file.
